Le Hollow de L'Opera
by Blitch
Summary: Brilliant 100%. My favourite fic ever! A new guy steps in to bring about a twist of fate for the star-crossed lovers. Will they be together before enemy returns? IchiHime, RenKia, HitsuMomo, KisuYoru
1. Chapter 1

The title may not seem the most original of titles. But it's adapted from my absolute favourite musical and this fic is inspired by it. Don't worry, it's NOT gonna be the same storyline!

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the favourite characters from Bleach because my imagination is running wild. You know I don't own them.

**Chapter 1**

**Scene 1**

The streets of Rukongai offered an abyss void of any warmth and security. It was nothing but death, despair, darkness.

A young lady about the age of 16 was lost from her caretaker.

Walking frantically amidst the noisy crowd… roaming blindly, searching aimlessly, clumsily bumping into people, receiving dirty glares and rude curses…

.

Any girl roaming the streets alone risk being thrown to a brothel or being raped, or both.

The young lady was covered in an old mud brown hooded coat, covering her hair and hiding her face from the crowd. Her face was smudged black.

It was a blessing to be disguise that way, albeit not intentionally.

Given what was beneath that dirty look, she was a perfect beauty that would have attracted unwanted attention. Face of an angel, body of a goddess, aura of a princess, smile of the sun.

.

The next time the young lady walked into another stranger, however, she was roughly thrown onto the main road.

"WHAT ARE YOU, BLIND?!" the stranger yelled.

"G-go..men-" the young lady stammered while in pain.

This time, her caretaker heard the commotion and rushed to her side.

But at that very moment, the sound of galloping horses and a speeding carriage reached her ears.

"Out of the way you fool!" someone from the crowd yelled.

_Oh no! I'm too late! The large raven eyes of the caretaker widened in horror. _

Just as the carriage almost ran the young lady over, a familiar set of strong arms dived out to catch her and they both rolled to the sidewalk at the other end, saving both from being run over by the carriage.

.

The man held the young lady protectively in his frame, while she cling onto him for dear life.

But she didn't care about her life at that point, for she knew that she had found what she was searching for.

Sensation was tingling all over his body from having her in his arms, that space which belonged to her.

"I've finally found you!" the young lady smiled.

The man tensed and let go off her quickly.

"I know it's you! Please, don't go!"

Furious tears soaking her face, she reached her hands out to him desperately.

_Damnit! That was too close. I can never let that happen again!_

The man ran off, not looking back while mentally cursing himself.

.

.

.

.

_OK._

_That's it for now. I know, it's short! Don't get mad yet._

_I want this to be a little mysterious as it's more of an introduction to my story. _

.

_Dearest friends! _

_Here's my new fic._

_This has nothing to do with the first fic. _

_If you liked the first one you're in for another rollercoaster ride!_

'_Bleach! The Christmas Gift' was romantic and family with a touch of drama and angst._

_While this…_

_This is gonna be written in a very different style, setting, plot… but stay tune for the surprises =)_

.

_I really hope you enjoy how it's going! _

_Hopefully it can intrigue my dear readers to think and guess. (which I like doing to them)_

_There are plenty of hints and I've checked for consistencies so if you read carefully it shouldn't be hard to infer *whistles*_

_Worry not, next chapter will be longer. And the characters will be revealed =p_

_Now… _

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaase R&R!?_

_._

_Love,_

_~ Blitch out_


	2. Chapter 2

Blitch:Yay! Here's my 2nd chapter of my 2nd fic. *Pats myself at the back.*

Byakuya: WTF? Why are you patting your own back, you don't have reviews!

Blitch: Well, my dearest **Shigur3'** and **bloodyrose1294** and **cooperheadfigthingninja** and **Lumchan123** did leave me very kind reviews. * blows kisses* Thanks guys!

Byakuya: I see, that many reviews. *Coughes*

Blitch: Shuddup! *Cries*

Byakuya: I'm sorry baby, at least you have me?!

Blitch: No, I'd rather have more reviews. So please please leave me a review people?

Byakuya: What about me?

Blitch: I'm just borrowing the favourite characters from Bleach because my imagination is running wild. You know I don't own them.

Byakuya:Why am I never mentioned in your stories? I thought you said favourite characters?

.

Chapter 2

Scene 1

.

It was a fine and lazy Sunday afternoon. In a cozy coffee lounge, oldies were played on the recorder, and low buzzing of gossip exchanged between some old women filled the air.

.

Crushing the piece of paper into a ball in his fist, he dropped his hands lazily to his sides.

"Damnit! This isn't working!" He muttered in angst.

"Hi, hi, here's your second espresso Sir!" a blonde man with utmost enthusiastic customer service placed the coffee on the table.

"Uh, thanks." The red-head slapped his hand over his forehead.

"It's a beautiful day, ne? I've never seen you in the area before."

"Isn't this place supposed to be a renaissance of the arts, where the air is romantic and the smallest leaf that falls to the ground can be inspiring?" he red-head asked. Not answering the waiter's question, nor was he expecting an answer for his own.

"Haha, well that's what they say." The blonde, took a quick glance from below his hat that almost covered half his eyes at the pile of crushed papers on the table.

"Trying to write a love letter?" The blonde gave a mischievous grin.

"Haha, maybe that'd be easier." The red-head shrugged and took a sit at the espresso. "I'm a composer, just moved here couple of days ago."

"Oh you make music? That's marvelous! I only make coffee.. but I believe I do make a good lover if I can say so for my wife." And the blonde laughed bemusedly at his own joke.

The red-head raised his brows and gave a forceful smile.

"May I suggest taking a walk around the park, there's some interesting buildings at the other side of the park."

"Isn't the other side Rukongai?" the red-head drowned the remaining espresso.

"Not quite, there's a large river that separates Sereitei from Rukongai. Maybe you'll find something inspiring, ne?"

"Well I guess I can take a tour! Thanks."

The red-head extended his hand and shook the blonde's hand.

"I'm Renji by the way."

"And I'm Kisuke. You're always welcomed to Urahara's Coffee Lounge and have a cup of delicious espresso when you're all inspired to make some music, ne?" the blonde flashed his overly enthusiastic smile once again.

"Later!"

"Hope you enjoy your stay here in Sereitei Valley!"

The red-head put on his black leather jacket and sling his bag across his shoulders and headed for a walk.

"Of all the places, you had to suggest the other side of the park, Kisuke?" a deep sultry voice came from the counter.

"Well, I don't think there's any harm! Besides, that place was… once _**the **_place for musicians and composers."

"Yes, it _**was**_… a place of dreams.. beauty… hope.. lov-" the owner of the voice was an exotic beauty with dark olive skin and golden eyes, long purple hair in a high sleek ponytail.

Unlike her usual dominant, witty and strong self, she seemed to be troubled by a thought as she averted her gaze to the floor.

"Love huh?" she sighed.

"Yoruichi…" Kisuke turned to his wife, and pulled her tightly in his embrace.

.

The trees, the flowers and the grass seem to be winning the war against winter as leaves and buds start to surface.

He tried to gather a peaceful mind, to absorb the surroundings, experiencing this new place.

The park was clean. It was spotlessly clean. Renji figured the reason why it was that clean was due to the fact that no one ever comes here. A sudden gush of wind sent eerie chills down his back.

He couldn't make out if it the darkness in front of him as he walked further into the park was because of the taller trees, the shadows, or because night was falling.

Tucking his glove covered hands deeper into his leather jacket, he continued walking.

Has it been 6 months or more since his last paycheck? He'd been jobless for what seems like forever, yet time seemed to fly past without going noticed.

He'd hop from jobs to jobs to earn himself a decent living. But his passion was for music and composing the rhythm.

So he packed his bags and moved to Sereitei Valley. Hopefully a change of environment, new places and new faces was always a good step towards finding an inspiration to his music-writing.

As he approached the other side of the park, his breath was caught in view of the scene.

On his left was a slope which rested a very old, grey and white tower of a mansion, on the top. One could tell that it most likely used to be, in its more glorious days, an old castle of a king or at least someone as rich as a king. Yet it was now surrounded by tall weeds, the walls of the mansion had permanent residents like fern and alga. It looked forsaken.

.

He scanned the area and his eyes widened when saw a Neo-Baroque style architectural masterpiece on his right. It was tall, wide, rectangular and had tree stories.

There was no mistaking that this was the long abandoned grand landmark of Sereitei – _La_ _Palais_. An opera house painted in beige, golden windowsills, it was once a famous for its magnificent and grand outlook. The last thing Renji remembered about this place was the news of it on fire. This was confirmed by looking at the black exterior of the opera house.

.

Behind the opera house was a river, the river that separated Seireitei Valley from Rukongai Town.

.

_Inspiration… Ah yes… _

_If he were to compose a song, he'd do a very sad ballet. _

_Possibly a very dark and troubled one indeed. _

.

That was, until his muscles tensed up when he heard something coming from the opera house.

_It couldn't be!_

He was intrigued by it, captivated and drawn to it as his unconsciously took one step after the other towards the opera house.

.

.

Scene 2

"I'm sorry, you must be bored.." her lips pressed into a line, her eyes clouded with melancholy.

"Wh-what? I'm not! Why would you say that?"

The caretaker's gaze fell on the slender fingers that had abruptly stopped at working their magic.

"Don't you ever think that way! It's my honor to witness and enjoy the wonderful talent that comes from you." The caretaker reached for her slender fingers and stared at her intently.

"Every time you play the piano, I hear the most beautiful sounds imaginable. It brings me to dreamland."

"Even after listening to the same old songs all these years?" She whispered.

"Yes, of cos! And the kinder-garden children love it when you play for them every Friday!" the caretaker nodded approvingly, not that the lady was looking.

"Thank you so much. Without you I'm nothin-"

"Take that back right now!" The caretaker shook her shoulders angrily.

"I'm the one who should say that. Without you and your family, I'd probably be dead a long time ago. It's my privilege to be able to take care of you now Miss Inoue."

"Alright, I take that back. Don't get mad at me? We're both grateful we have each other, ne?"

"Yes Miss Inoue!"

"Rukia, how many times do I have to tell you.. my name is Orihime." She gave a pout which quickly faded to a sweet angelic smile, the sadness in her eyes all vanished.

"Alright Orihime, now, can you please play another song?"

"Only if you let me have wasabi-ramen for dinner."

They both laughed.

The caretaker was beaming with joy in her eyes to see the lady in cheerful spirits.

After all, she rarely did laugh, and she hardly did smile.

Not since _that day_…

.

.

Renji stood outside the opera house puzzled. He was certain he'd heard music coming from within. Yet the old creepy building gave him the creeps.

The sky was getting dark as the sun was going down, Renji turned to head back to his humble abode.

At that moment, his legs stopped in their tracks and his head spun around when the music met his ears.

Opening the dusty and large wooden doors to the opera house, he quickly followed the music.

.

As he entered the hall, what met his ears was the most beautiful rendition of _Ballade pour Adeline_ being played he'd ever heard live in person. And what met his eyes was possibly the most beautiful scene he'd ever seen in years.

A petite and short girl with shoulder length choppy raven hair was… if you could call swirling in circles dancing then, she was dancing.

And next to her was a black grand piano, he could only see the back profile of the lady, whose luscious long and wavy auburn hair covered her back and curls as they ended around her waist, her head lighting swaying to the music.

He smiled inwardly at the beautiful sight and sound. This could be a fruitful walk after all, he mentally reminded himself to thank Kisuke for the great suggestion.

_SQUEAK!_

Dead silence followed the squeak that came from Renji's large foot stepping onto an unstable piece on the parquet ground.

.

Orihime gasped and clumsily moved from the piano, almost tripping herself before she found her knitted cardigan and pulled in tightly around herself as she stared on the ground and started to tremble.

Renji was taken aback by her weird and awkward behaviour, but he caught a glimpse of her face… it was a face of an angel…

But his trail of thoughts all but vanished as he realized who was standing in front of him.

.

The girl swirling and dancing gracefully just a moment ago stood in front of him with her sleeves rolled up and her petite fingers balled into a furious fist, her questioning raven eyes stared up at him. Her height barely reached his chest.

He smiled meekly.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" she roared.

"Woaah.h.. easy there little lady.. ehh you sure are feisty for your size!" he chuckled.

Caught off guard, he howled in pain as he was punched right in the stomach and pushed onto the ground.

"Wrong answer!"

He glared at the feisty raven midget but she glared back.

"Stupid bitch…" he muttered through his breath as he got back on his feet.

"I'd mind my own business if I were you. Don't go trespassing! You never know if it might be…" her voice trailed off as she quickly return to the lady's side.

"haunted." She finished with an evil smirk at Renji when she saw his eyes widened.

"W-wait!"

_Did she just say… haunted?_

The next thing he knew, the ladies had exited the hall from the opposite side of where he entered from.

He'd definitely have to _thank _Kisuke for the great suggestion and get some answers for the questions that were spinning in his mind… for the last thing that he heard just as he left the opera house was sounds of evil chuckling and chimes of old rusty bells.

.

Scene 3

_His eyes darkened, he leaned forward to capture her tempting lips._

_But his eyes widened when he felt his lips met by her magic fingers._

"_You'll have to catch me first." She started running after lightly pushing him away._

"_Oh I will! And when I do, you're gonna get it!"_

_The sounds of her merry laughter echoed through the opera house as they played cat and mouse._

_While her music always made him smile, her laughter always soothed him._

_She paused to catch a breath and waited for him when she reached the second story where the circle seats were._

"_Tired already?" She teased the boy who was slightly panting._

"_No way! But soon, I will make you tired." He gave a devilish smirk._

_Immediately she ran up to the third storey and took a left turn into the attic. _

_She hesitated: 'Hmmm… No, I'll be trapped inside if he catches up.'_

_So she step back and started to run, but his arms had encircled her from the back._

_He chuckled and buried his face into her soft silky hair. Taking in her scent of strawberries and vanilla._

"_You only caught me 'cos I let you." She pouted as she leaned on him, feeling his strong and warm chest against her back._

"_And you let me catch you 'cos you wanted this." He turned her to face him, and stole a deep long kiss._

_When they reluctantly broke the kiss to catch their breath, she gave him her angelic smile._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, my princess."_

.

.

.

.

_**And that's it for now.**_

_**You've read it, so let me hear your say!**_

_**I'm heading out for some sushi cos I'm hungry!**_

_**When I'm back, I hope to see some reviews, aye?**_

**.**

_**Have a nice day with my warmest wishes,**_

_**~ Blitch out**_


	3. Chapter 3

Blitch: Yay, my chapters are getting longer. Thanks for the reviews! 

**Copper – **Hope you enjoy this to make up for the cliffy. I'm glad it captivated you, it's only fair for you have captivated me (now don't get any wrong ideas yet) with your awesome stories. Clever guess! But we'll see.

**Shigur3' – **I'm pleased you liked it! And thanks for dedicating **Lost Without You** chapter 3 to moi (blushes) Here's _chapter 3 of Le Hollow de L'Opera_ dedicated especially for you.

**bloodyrose1294 –**You will find out about hime's behaviour and the cause but not so soon my dear =p I love a funny renji too, got more of him for you here! I truly hope you enjoy this update.

**Lumchan123 – **I'm so thrilled to receive your kind remarks (bows) and don't we all just love the bickering renji/rukia? Sorry I finished the sushi, but I hope you like this chapter!

**sapphireangel78 – **Yay renji/rukia! Oh I see that you've been waiting for someone's appearance. 'Still no ichigo' R u sure? (winks) I can't wait for more ichihime goodness myself! I promise you there will be. Enjoy!

.

Byakuya: Am I gonna be in this chapter yet?

Blitch: Now why would I do that?? Go _back_ to my room!

Kubo: Blitch doesn't own my story, but she'd doing a pretty good job with my characters.

.

**Chapter 3**

Scene 1

.

The raven haired caretaker stop outside the sundry store, holding a list in her left hand while her attention was caught by the fresh and crimson red strawberries with a '_special offer_' sign above the fruit.

It wasn't on her list but she'd just have to add it on. After all, it was Orihime's favourite.

A sad smiled spread across her fair face as she walked down the buzzing street. Orihime used to be cheerful and lively. Orihime'd greet everyone with the brightest smile, no matter whom they were or where they were from – even to the servants, the butler, the maid and herself the caretaker.

_Born in Rukongai, Rukia was 8 years old when her only family, her elder sister Hisana passed on because of illness. If it wasn't for Sora Inoue who stumbled upon her by fate and took her to Sereitei Valley under his wing, she would have no chance of survival. Sora Inoue gave her a job as his little sister's caretaker. She was given shelter and food and more importantly a home. The girls were about the same age and became best of friends. She felt deepest gratitude to the Inoues and was more than willing to serve them in return._

That's why she never left Inoue mansion even after _that day_.

She shuddered at the unhappy memory. Closing her eyes she shook her head to brush off that train of thought as she took few steps forward.

Her thoughts wandered to the red-haired young man she had, well… beaten up the day before. He was definitely a new face in Sereitei Valley.

_Now why is that any of my business anyway?_

"Owwh! I'm so sorry… I wasn't lookin-"

She apologised as her raven eyes flew wide opened, looking at whose back she had bumped into.

_And speak of the devil!_

"Oh it's you! Seems like you're out to hurt me every time we meet." He replied with a chuckle. "But I'm kind and forgiving, so I accept your apology."

Rukia was speechless at the confident smug of an attitude this guy had. It somehow reminded her of an old friend.

"How unlucky for you." She replied dryly.

But she was ready for a fight if that's what he wanted.

"I'm Renji by the way." his sincerity and his cheeky smile took her by surprise.

"Rukia." She was more surprised that she told him her name.

She swore she wanted to say _'I'm not interested'_ instead.

Without another word, she stepped past him and entered the sundry store, leaving him clueless. He was determined to find out more about the mysterious duo.

* * *

Looking into the large brown paper bag that reached her nose in front of her, she walked away from the sundry store.

_Milk? Checked._

_Cereal? Checked._

_Bread? Checked._

_Wasabi? Checked._

_Red bean paste? Checked._

_Strawberries_?_ Checked._

She smiled with satisfaction at her completed task and decided to head to Urahara's Coffee lounge for a treat.

Raven eyes lighted up as she scanned the cake cabinet, eyeing a lovely piece of Macha Cheesecake. Standing in line at the same spot for more almost 5 minutes, she folded her arms.

"Excuse me Sir, have you placed your orders? Can you move down the q…"

Her voice trailed of when her eyes met the red pony tail of the tall figure in front of her.

"It's you again!" she almost hissed.

"How unlucky for you." He smirked as he threw the same words from her mouth back at her.

"I'm waiting to speak to Kisuke. So you'll just have to wait."

"That's not my problem!"

"Still the feisty little lady I see! Where are your manners? Geeze."

"Ano… please keep your voice down. I don't want you scarring away my customers! Here's your espresso Renji." The blonde man in the hat chuckled as he gestured them to the only vacant table in the coffee lounge.

"My my, it seems like you two know each other well?"

"NO!!" Both Renji and Rukia roared indignantly.

"Well, anyone would think that you were a couple of bickering husband and wife. You two look the part. Aheehee." The blonde laughed at his own joke but was met with awkward silence and cold stares from the red-head and the raven-haired.

They were shocked and somewhat disgusted by Kisuke's comment, but somehow both felt their faces heated up at the moment.

"I'm just here waiting for your answers to my questions." He said impatiently.

"I'm just here to get a slice of Macha cheesecake for myself and the usual for Orihime." She replied just as impatiently.

"You two even sound the same!" Kisuke laughed bemusedly.

"Order for two Lattes, Kisuke!" Yoruichi hollered, saving him from two death glares at the table.

"Hai Hai!" Kisuke said as Rukia handed him some cash. "I'll be back with the cheesecake! Aheehee."

Yoruichi sat on the chair between them.

"I see the two of you don't need introduction."

They half-smiled at her weakly.

"Renji, I heard from Kisuke you're a composer. How's your work coming along?"

Rukia's eye brows rose when she heard Yoruichi's question, but quickly looked away, appearing disinterested.

"It's still in progress but I've got some ideas – from the opera house." Renji said the last four words deliberately and slowly, gauging Rukia's expression from the corner of his eyes.

"But I am curious about a few things and I'd thought Kisuke could help me?" he drank the espresso.

"Well Renji, Rukia is the best person who can answer you. That is if Rukia doesn't mind.." she turned to Rukia. "Do you?"

Rukia was stunned. She could hardly say no to the woman. The whole Sereitei knew that Kisuke's wife was a force to be reckoned with and no one dared to offend her.

"Sure… though it depends what his questions are." She agreed, praying that she would not regret this.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be rude. Would you now, Renji?" Her golden eyes shot a serious glance back at the red-head. Silently saying, _'don't you even dare or else'_

"O-of cos not! You don't have to answer me if you don't want to." The red-head said casually.

"Who are you kidding? That goes without saying!" Rukia snapped at him.

"Here's the cheesecake Rukia! Macha and Strawberry!" Kisuke returned from the counter after serving the two Lattes.

"Rukia, you have so many things to carry. Why don't you let Renji help?"

Renji almost choked at his last sip of espresso.

_Help? Help this rude little bitch? _

_On second thought, I'll have the chance to ask her about the opera house._

"Perhaps you can be a gentleman and walk her home?" The tanned skin beauty gave a question that was more of a statement anyway.

_Help? I don't need help from this red-pony tailed moron!_

"Absolutely." He placed his empty espresso cup on the table and swiftly grabbed the large brown paper bag in one hand and the box of cheesecake in the other before Rukia could object.

"Bye Kisuke, Yoruichi."

"Bye Renji, Rukia. Say hi to Orihime for us alright?

"Sure, cya."

* * *

"You reckon they'll be alright?" Yoruichi leaned against her husband.

"I hope so. I can't believe you asked him to walk her home."

"Well, that two ladies have been hiding in Inoue mansion for far too long. And he seems like a decent guy. It's good to have a new friend. Who knows what will happen?"

"Seriously?" he glanced at his wife from beneath his hat.

"Plus, he has some questions for you. Isn't it better if he speaks to them instead?"

"Provided he doesn't probe into sensitive questions or he'll get beaten to a pulp."

"Kisuke… doesn't he remind you of someone?"

"Now that you mention it.. the impatience, the energy…"

"Remember that day he came to borrow something from you?"

"Aheehee."

.

Scene 2

_._

"_Oh, my dear little cousin! I don't remember you drinking coffee. But I won't mind selling an extra cup. What would you like?" the handsome blonde was happy to see the orange-haired boy._

"_Hey Kisuke, I'm not here for coffee." He scratched the back of his neck. "I need a favor..."_

"_Just shoot!"_

"_Y-youhavashirt?"_

"_What's that about shit?" the blonde pushed the hat slightly higher to look at his little cousin._

_Not that he was that little, he was 16 but being 10 years younger than him, he'd always be his little cousin._

"_I said, do you have a sh-shirt?!" the boy replied impatiently._

"_A shirt? What does little Ichigo want with a shirt?" the sultry voice from Kisuke's girlfriend came from the counter. "A date with Miss Orihime perhaps?"_

_Ichigo tried to stop a blush creeping up his cheeks._

"_My, my, you've grown up! Your father will be so proud!" Kisuke chuckled._

"_Do you have it or not?" he muttered with a scowl on his face._

"_And what if I do?"_

"_C-can I borrow it?" his hazel eyes widened with anticipation._

"_Hmmm…"_

"_Please?"_

"_SOLD!" the blonde man in the hat winked._

"_What? How much is it? But I can't afford to pay for it!"_

"_Oh give him a break Kisuke." The purple haired beauty smirked as she placed her arms around her boyfriend. "He's in love!"_

_Ichigo blushed profusely but rolled his eyes as he mentally cursed his cousin and his girlfriend._

_._

_Kisuke gave him a blue shirt and a pale yellow tie to match. He truly was thankful. Other than the sometimes perverse blabber-mouth and his sharp-tongue girlfriend, they've were always there for him. Just like a family since he lost his own._

.

_Ichigo'd never taken so long to dress up. He showered and shaved and spent close to an hour alone just trying to gel his unruly hair right. Looking incredibly smart in the shirt and tie, he set off to the Inoue's mansion._

_._

_He walked up and down the riverside, feeling like a total idiot, clutching a basket of fresh fruits and a bouquet of flowers as he rehearsed what he was going to say when he'd arrive. Bucking up his courage, he walked up to the pearl-white door._

_The butler, Toushiro, opened the door and gave Ichigo a knowing nod. _

_Gesturing him to take a seat in the living room, Toushiro went to get Sora-san. _

_Ichigo was speechless at how grand the interior of the mansion was. The living room was painted in champagne-pink, matched with floral cushion sofa set, and the polished wooden shelves were filled with crystal instruments decorative. There was a fireplace, above which hung on the wall was a family portrait of the Inoue family. _

_Ichigo's lips curved upwards and felt his heart warm at the portrait of his love when she was a little girl smiling back at him._

"_Hi Ichigo! Would you like some tea?" Momo entered the room and bowed before her the guest._

"_Tea would be good. Thanks Momo." He saw Momo gathering the luxuriously wrapped boxes of jewellery on the coffee table. _

"_What are those?" he asked suspiciously._

"_Eh?" Momo shrugged as she quickly carried all the boxes._

_Ichigo flinched._

"_Er, they're just gifts from one of Miss Inoue's suito--"_

"_Momo why don't you go get the tea ready before Sora-san arrives. Hi Ichigo!" the perceptive raven hair caretaker swiftly interrupted and gestured for Momo to leave the room with the gifts. _

"_Hey Rukia." His averted his eyes to the humble fruit basket on his lap as his lips curved downwards._

"_Baka! Don't you even think about backing out now." She balled her hand into a fist._

"_Shuddup! Who said I was going to?" he smirked._

_She smiled at him, giving the comfort and assurance she could. She was like an older sister he'd never had and whom he was grateful for. _

"_Where's Orihime?"_

"_Ichi?" _

_Orihime entered the living room, dressed in a long yellow chiffon dress. She had a blue flower hairclip securing her hair on each side of her head above her ears. _

_He mindlessly placed the object on his lap on the coffee table and walked towards his beautiful princess. _

"_You're so beautiful, my princess." He stared at her as if it was the first time he saw her._

"_Thanks Ichi. You look so handsome!" She held his hands tightly in hers as she admired him in a shirt and tie._

"_You think so?" He smiled goofily as he squeezed her hands._

"_I always think so." She pecked him on his lips._

"_This is for you." he handed her the bouquet of flowers._

"_Oh they're gorgeous!" her eyes shone with admiration at the flowers and he leaned in to peck her on the cheek._

_Rukia's loud and exaggerated coughing signaled the arrival of new company._

"_Good afternoon Sora-san!" Ichigo bowed._

"_Good afternoon Ichigo. It's a pleasure to have you over." Sora took a seat on the middle couch as Ichigo and Orihime sat adjacent to him but facing each other._

_Momo brought the tea for three and placed it on the coffee table before excusing herself along with Rukia. But they remained outside the living room, openly trying to eavesdrop._

"_How is your song-writing coming along?"_

"_It's still-in-progress but everything seems good. Thanks for asking." He took a quick glance at his princess who beamed at him with pride "I've had a great source of inspiration."_

"_That's nice to hear. So what business brings you here?" Sora ignored the little exchange between the orange-haired pair._

"_If I may get straight to the point Sir…."_

_Sora nodded encouragingly, "Go on."_

_Ichigo felt that his heart was about to jump out of his throat._

_Taking a deep breath, he decided it was now or never._

"_Please let me marry your sister, Inoue Orihime."_

.

.

.

.

_**You ought to know by now that the 4 dots represents the end of chapter, right?**_

_**.**_

_**Liked it ? Hated it?**_

_**.**_

"_**Review", that's all I ask of you.**_

_**(p.s. dear readers, guess what song is this?)**_

_**.**_

_**I'm so tired. It's the season of distraction with the peak at work, lotsa family visiting and planning for my own birthday party as well as a vacation that will all happen next month. Can't wait! I will update as soon as I can. **_

_**.**_

_**Hugs & Kisses,**_

_**~ Blitch out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

To kick-off, I'm truly grateful to my darling **Shigur3' , bloodyrose1294 , totalnarutofangirl85 , kally-kal** and of cos **THE copper **&** Lady Natsume** and I promise to finish what I started.

.

Blitch:: Arggghhh I have to shout out.. Chapter 341 of bleach manga is out today!! I hate to be a spoiler but… but… OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hime!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to holler to all non-ichihime fans.. that Kubo's story is way Ichihime. Maybe a sad ending but definitely, Ichihime love. Awww.. my heart flutters for my favourite pairing. Cos I'm crazy like that!

Kubo:: Baka, you're such a spoiler!

Blitch:: Wadever. how long more must I wait for your next update? Ichi please save her!

Ichigo:: But I'm too weak. I even need her shield to protect me from Uluq.

Blitch:: Useless! I'll kill _L_ and _M_ right after I blitch-bitch-slap them!!

Kubo:: I swear Blitch doesn't own my story or my characters.

Ichigo:: But if she owns it I'll have a lot of smut time with Orihime.

Kubo:: No way!

Blitch:: Sigh. I really like this fic, which makes me really depressed that it has so little reviews. Nonetheless, big thank you to those who read, reviewed, alert'ed and favourite'd this fic. Hey Kubo! Can I kill your characters now? I still **Vant** to **Keel** _L_ & _M_.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

.

**Chapter 4**

Scene 1

**.**

Placing the fine cup of peppermint tea down, she placed her slender fingers on the cold marble table when she heard the next song that was coming on the recorder.

Once the beautiful piece from Andrew Lloyd Webber began, a vague smile tugged her lips.

*Say you'll love me every waking moment,*  
*Turn my head with talk of summer time.*  
*Say you need me with you now and always…*  
*Promise me that all you say is true*  
*That's all I ask of you*

.

Her fingers started to move so naturally according to the rhythm of the song, as if she were playing an invisible piano.

*Say you'll share with me one love, five lifetimes,*  
*Say the word and I will follow you.*  
*Share each day with me, each night, each morning…*

.

Halfway through the song however, her fingers stopped in their tracks. Her right hand clenched into a frustrated fist, while her left elbow rested on the marble table which she rested her forehead against. She hated feeling so weak. She hated feeling vulnerable. But she couldn't help it.

*Anywhere you go, let me go too;*  
*Love me, that's all I ask of y-*

.

Suddenly, the auburn haired beauty's breath hitched and she swallowed very, very slowly. Chills went down her spine when she felt someone's burning gaze on her. Calmly, she turned off the recorder and left the dining hall to head back to her bedroom.

A lurking figure stood among the bushes outside her living room window. Its head bent down facing the floor, while its eyes stared intensely from beneath the black hood. Sounds of pending footsteps made it glared menacingly towards the direction of the park.

.

The walk through the park towards their destination was painfully silent and more awkward than not.

Renji decided to break the awful silence.

"So, where do you live?" He suspected that the mysterious duo live in Rukongai since they were headed in that direction.

Rukia kept quiet and merely pointed at the white tower on the hill on their left.

"You live there? Seriously? Wow… is that actually meant for h-? I mean.. look at it!"

"What's wrong with it?" The raven haired asked without turning to look at her companion.

Renji shrugged as he observed her from the corner of his eyes. How a fair lady who is petite and gentle-looking actually be so feisty and held a cool air around her still puzzled him.

"That lady with you… you live with her?"

Rukia merely nodded.

"I see. She can play the piano marvelously."

Rukia smiled with pride. "Of course, Miss Orihime was a child prodigy of a pianist with a gift in playing the piano. All she need is to hear the music once, she doesn't even need to look at the scores. She used to perform at _La Palais_."

"That opera house?"

"Haven't you heard of it?" this time Rukia glanced at him with a puzzled look written on her face.

"I'm not from here!" Renji rebuked.

"I thought you're a composer, surely you've heard of the opera house."

Renji pondered. He may have heard of La Palais but somehow it did not leave an impression on him. _I recall it had something to do with…._ But his thoughts trailed off when Rukia continued.

"The rich and famous, the music-lovers came from all over the country to experience the magic of music in this grand landmark, before… it was abandoned."

"Abandoned… And Miss Orihime still plays there huh?"

Rukia shrugged.

"It's a habit. Orihime practiced piano every Sunday evening when there was no performance. She wanted to practice on the grand piano in the hall so she'd be used to performing in that atmosphere."

"I see. So… why is the opera house abandoned?"

"Oh look! Here's my stop."

The pair arrived a few feet from the Inoue mansion. Renji look up at the white tower in awe, forgetting about his prior question that Rukia has dismissed plainly.

"Alright. So when can I meet you again? Can you ask Orihime if she'd play my music?"

Rukia shook her head at the impatient red-head.

"You can come by the next time Miss Inoue plays the piano."

"Really? When?" Renji asked as he handed over the brown paper bag and the box for cheesecake to her.

"She plays every Sunday and Thursday at the opera house and Fridays at the kinder-garden."

"Thursday then!" he waved and turned to leave.

"By the way, Rukia about yesterday…. What do you mean it's haunted?"

Rukia laughed.

"Are you afraid? Come by and you will see."

She turned as she gave him yet another evil smirk before heading into the old Inoue mansion.

.

"Orihime? I'm home!"

Rukia called out as she mindlessly locked the door behind her and proceeded to unpacking the groceries as the memory of an old friend crossed her mind.

_He was an aspiring singer-song-writer but no opportunity to shine. He decided that working in La Palais was a good place to start his career. So he worked for Sora Inoue, as the full time watcher of La Palais. In the day, he was to help out at the performances, his only other duty was to keep watch of the place every night. Which gave him a lot of spare time to compose and practice his music. But somehow he found himself keeping watch over his boss' sister more than he should._

_He looked forward to each day in hope to see her. He was sensitive to her every move, her soft angelic voice, her cheerful laughter, her little actions like pouting of her sweet lips or pressing her finger to her chin when she's in thought, and when she played the piano, he was sure that was what heaven feels like._

_While she'd looked forward to practicing and performing at La Palais, or even to meet her brother after work. Not only did she enjoy being in the wonderful opera house, she also hoped that she'd see a certain orange-haired boy._

_One fateful evening Rukia was playing in the garden outside the opera house. When the piano stopped playing she knew that Orihime finished practicing. She quickly returned to the hall but to see her lady tripped and fell from the stairs of the stage. 'Oh shit! It's all my fault. I knew I could not leave Miss Orihime alone!' She mentally curse herself but the next thing she saw was her orange-haired friend rushing to help her lady._

"_Uh, are you hurt?" he asked in concern. He couldn't understand why his was feeling all heated up as deep red threaten to cover his cheeks._

"_It's alright. The stairs tripped me." she laughed shyly. She couldn't understand why her heart was thumping so loudly from the contact of his arms around her._

"_I'm Orihime! Thanks for helping me." she bowed, hoping that he'd miss her blushing cheeks._

"_Eh? You don't have to thank me." He placed his hand at the back of his neck awkwardly. "My name's… Ichigo."_

"_Yes I do. Thank you Ichigo-kun." and she gave him a smile that took not only his breath away but also his heart, his body, mind and soul._

_Rukia watched on with bemusement and she stood still in her spot, not wanting to interrupt the pair. 'Love is in the air!' she thought. _

_And she was right._

_._

_All went well between the two who were secretly dating, though it wasn't a secret to Rukia, Toushiro and Momo. The party of five's favourite past-time was hide-and-seek in the park by day or cat-and-mouse in the opera house by night._

_He still remained the bad boy with the constant scowl but around her he was all possessive, soft and romantic, it made the trio sick. _

_She bloomed into a beautiful flower and remained the cheerful and kind-hearted girl, and she enjoyed showering him with unconditional love._

_._

_One day…_

"_Please let me marry your sister, Inoue Orihime."_

_Orihime's eyes widened in surprised that he'd come to ask for her hand in marriage so soon. She was over the moon and beamed with happiness from her entire being._

_While outside the living room, the caretaker and the maid exchanged glances and were cheering inwardly, the silver-haired butler merely nodded._

_Sora took his tea cup from the coffee table and saw that Ichigo had a dead serious look on his face his eyes showing nothing but sincerity and hope._

"_I love her Sora-san. And I'll protect her no matter what happens." Ichigo wished the ground would just open and swallowed him when he was met with silence . "I will spend each day of my life making her happy."_

_Never in his life had he imagine doing something like this. Then again, never in his life did he imagine falling in love, and to be loved in returned by the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The girl who was sitting in front of him, giving him the most encouraging smile she could._

"_What's this?" Sora had asked before he began to sip his tea. _

_Ichigo scratched the back of his neck as Sora stared blankly at the fruit basket. _

_Was he supposed to answer the obvious? Was it a trick question?_

"_Sora-nii-chan! Ichigo brought us a gift." Orihime clapped her hands together in front of her well-endowed chest. _

"_Oh? Thank you, Ichigo. Yuzu and Karin will love the apples."_

_Both Ichigo's eyebrows raised at Sora's remark. _

_Weren't Yuzu and Karin… the Inoue's horses? _

_Then his heart sank in realization when he saw Orihime lowered her head and bit her lower lip while her fingers fidget with the yellow cloth of her dress._

_Ichigo was dense but not stupid. _

_He had known when he saw the boxes of jewellery. He believed Momo said 'suitors' before Rukia had cut-off her sentence. The Inoues was powerful, rich and prestigious. When Mr. & Mrs. Inoue, once famous musicians, passed away, they'd left a large amount of inheritance to Sora and Orihime. Sora being a diligent and savvy entrepreneur was a successful businessman who doubled his parent's inheritance. He brought in all the popular musicals and plays through his wide social network and negotiating skills. Through him, La Palais soared to its fame._

_The rich and famous, or the aspiring ones, wanted to be associated with the Inoues for business reasons. Not to mention she was young, talented and breathtakingly beautiful. Every man desired her and wanted to wed her. _

_When she turned 16, she had no lack of luxurious gift sent from her suitors to The Inoue Mansion, no doubt to impress Inoue Sora. And he, penniless song-writer Ichigo, brought a damned fruit basket. _

_But the thought of her marrying another man made Ichigo sick to the core. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. He wasn't going to give up ever._

"_I've written many songs. I'll work harder and in time I'll be able to succeed. Then I can let Orihime live in comfort and luxury." Ichigo said exasperatedly._

"_No." Sora's voice turned ice cold as he stood up. "At this moment you can hardly support yourself not to mention have a wife. Believe me I only want what's best for Orihime. " _

_Orihime gasped, "Sora-nii-chan.. b-but…bu-"_

"_You have my best wishes in your 'career'. But till then, you're to stop seeing each other." Sora said with finality._

_Ichigo furrowed his brows and balled his fists. His heart broke at the thought of not being able to see his love again. No, this isn't happening! There's no way I'd stop seeing Orihime! _

"_Now if you'll excuse us." Sora pulled Orihime's arms and led her out of the living room._

_Orihime looked at her love sadly before following her brother, leaving him standing alone in the luxurious living room with his head bowed, while Toushiro, Momo and Rukia stood by the door way._

"_Ichigo." Rukia stared at him helplessly with sorrow in her eyes at his fate. "I'm sorry."_

.

.

Scene 2

"Orihime? I'm home." her caretaker called from downstairs.

Tears filled the corner of her eyes as _their_ favourite song echoed in her mind.

_._

_Ichigo walked lazily to open the door, surprised that he'd have any visitor at this hour into the night._

"_Ichi! I'm so sorry." His auburn beauty threw herself in his arms._

_Her unshed tears fell down her cheeks to his bare chest as she sobbed._

_Closing the door, he shook his head and tucked her head under his chin._

_He knew he had hardened his resolve that very moment he had her in his arms again._

"_Don't' be. Everything will be alright, my princess. I will work hard to sell my songs and once I get a contract to sell this music, he'll let me marry you. I will work hard. I promise."_

_She brushed his handsome face with her slender fingers and gazed at him lovingly._

"_I don't want to stop seeing you! I want to help. Let me work with you. Let us work together for this."_

_The lovers kissed with longing and passion for what seem like forever as his hands roamed her curvaceous body and her fingers massaged his head as she toyed lovingly with his orange mane. Hooking her arms around his neck as he gently laid her back against his bed. _

_He broke the kiss to look at down at his princess with desire in his hazel eyes. Her luscious silky mane spread on his dark blue cased pillow as her dazed grey eyes gazed at him through her long lashes._

_His breath ragged as he panted out. "O-ori-hi-me…"_

"_Ichi.." Her fingers tugged at his pants. "… make me… y-yours."_

_Sitting up, he reached for her fingers and held them in front of his bare chest as he eyed her seriously._

"_Ichi?" She sat up furrowing her brows. "Something wrong?"_

"_Don't say things like that princess. What if I lose control? I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you!"_

_She knew he was always overprotective of her, as if she were fragile, that any wrong move would break her. _

"_Ichi, I know you'll never hurt me. There's no one I'd want to do this with other than you." She pulled her fingers out of his to unbutton his pants, while planting kisses along his neck and shoulders._

_This time he did not protest. He removed his pants and threw it on the ground. He claimed her lips feverishly as he unzipped the back of her dress._

_They moaned into each other's mouth as their naked bodies rubbed against each other's._

_Groping her soft and large breasts, he rolled her erect nipples between his fingers causing her to arch her back. Her lower region came into contact with his awakened length._

"_I want you, my princess." He stared possessively at the goddess beneath him, drunk with desire for her. She belonged to him and no one else._

_They kissed. He grind his hips into hers as she rubbed his hard length against her heat._

"_I-I want you Ichi.. Now!" She stared up at her one and only lover, driven mad with desire for him. He belonged to her and no one else._

_They kissed again, this time he entered her._

_The opera house was filled with the lovebirds' pants and groans, as they made sweet love to each other. _

_He sucked on her nipples hungrily and his fingers rubbed her clit. "Ngaahh… yes! ICHIGO!"_

_She crossed her legs behind his lower back as she dug her nails into his upper back causing him to moan in pleasure and pain while he went in deeper. "Urmmh… Orihime! Yes!"_

_Hearing her moan his name made him smirk with pride. Hearing him moan her name made her grin with pride._

_They screamed out their pleasures when both reached the peak._

_She lay on top of him. Her head resting on his shoulders while tracing her fingers along the fine lines of his muscles. His fingers ran up and down her smooth creamy back while his other hand rested on her waist._

"_Say you love me."_

"_You know I do."_

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

"_I love you. I'll never leave your side." _

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever."_

.

.

Scene 3

Renji spent the next few days diligently writing his songs in his humble townhouse, sometimes at Urahara's coffee lounge and sometimes in the library.

Finishing the first part to his Cadence, he leaned back against the wooden chair and stretched his arms as he gave a lazy yawn, earning him a disapproving glare from the four-eyed, dark-blue haired and uptight-looking librarian.

Renji then wandered mindlessly through the book shelves, his mind drifted to the opera house. It intrigued him. It was like a puzzle to be solve, a mystery to be uncovered. The last thing he remembered about _La Palais_ was the fire.

He reached the corner of the library that showcased the history of the Sereitei Valley. Going with his instincts, he took out a file that featured cut-off of old newspaper collection.

Briefly scanning through the pages, he came across pictures of La Palais, before and after the fire. Below the pictures were stories that made Renji's eyes widened in horror.

_**The fall of La Palais - Fire**_

The last comment wrote:_ The police found proof to conclude that it was not an accident but a sabotage to the opera house. However, there was no sufficient proof as to who the culprit was._

_**Mysterious Fire Claims Two Lives**_

Summary:_ Two bodies found from the fire, one believed to be the owner Inoue Sora aged 28 and the opera house watcher Kurosaki Ichigo aged 16._

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **

_Italics are all flashbacks, memories or the character's thoughts (think black and white movie)_

You've probably noticed the style of this story is in a present – past (flashback) mode. The present tells the story while the past reveals the cause.

.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue this fic.**_

_**.**_

_**Hugs & Kisses,**_

_**~ Blitch out.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh! Can anyone spot the similarity between Chapter 4 of 'Bleach! The Christmas Gift' and Chapter 4 of 'Le Hollow de L'Opera'?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers, you guys are the drive behind my Ichihime-FF-writing-fit.

**Lady Natsume, Copper, Shigur3', bloodyrose1294, and last but not least Rairakku Hana (thanks for reviewing every chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the characters. 

A/N: I've been dropping hints about Orihime's special condition in every chapter. So don't hold your breath…

.

.

**Chapter 5**

Scene 1

Rukia picked out a blue knee-length dress matched with a white cardigan for herself and a calf-length pink pleated skirt matched with creamy cashmere for Orihime. Not that Rukia was paying any attention in dressing up. Rukia reminded herself that it made no difference they had a guest.

_Especially when the guest was just a red-haired moron._

Rukia had told Orihime about the guest she had met at Urahara's coffee lounge that would be joining them at the opera house the day before while they were knitting. Orihime nodded and focused on the work on hand. After all, it was Rukia's friend.

This time they were knitting ponchos. Sometimes they knit scarf. Rukia would bring them to their friends.

Toushiro and Momo had left the Inoue mansion almost ten years ago. Toushiro was the main bread-winner of their family of three. Momo tendered a stall right in the middle of town. She'd sell them and give Rukia her share of the profits after. Not that Orihime knew how it works. Rukia was in charged of all her finances. Not that Orihime needed to work. But she felt restless with all the time in hand she'd insist on helping out.

.

That late afternoon when the duo arrived hand-in-hand at _La Palais_, Renji was already sitting in front of the large wooden door.

"You're late Rukia." he said teasingly. "Don't you look lovely today."

"Shuddup. You're the one who is early!" Rukia sent him an annoyed glare, while she tried to hide a blush creeping up her face.

"Actually I forgot to ask what time you'd be here so I've been waitin-"

"Since when?" the raven eyes widened.

"Noon, then I figured you'd be here in the evening cause that's when I met you the last time. But I was too lazy to head back to town so I'd waited here." He laughed.

Orihime gasped as her eyes widened.

"Oh Renji, this is Inoue Orihime."

"Hi Miss Inoue, I'm Renji."

"Renji is a composer." Rukia said nonchalantly. "Well, he's been trying to come up with _something decent_ for a while."

Orihime smiled when she sensed Rukia was teasing her friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Renji. Please call me Orihime. Welcome to Sereitei Valley." Orihime bowed, ignoring Renji's extended hand.

Renji wondered why she avoided eye contact with him but at least she sounded friendly. Much different from the awkward girl the first time he'd saw her.

"Eh, please to meet you too Orihime." Renji stammered when Rukia gave him an irritated glare for staying silent.

The truth was he was captivated. He can't help noticing how beautiful Orihime was up close. He followed behind Rukia and Orihime into the grand hall. The place still gave him the creeps.

_Especially after reading the article about the fire._

.

Orihime took her seat in front of the grand piano.

"Is there anything you'd like me to play?" Orihime asked.

Rukia looked from Orihime to Renji, mouthing to him:

'**Idiot, she's asking you!' **

Immediately Renji took out a note book from his bag and placed in on the piano stand in front of Orihime.

"Can you play this piece? I just completed it yesterday." He started to blabber without noticing the shock faces on both ladies.

"But I don't think it's good enough. I'd like to hear how it sounds maybe the two of you can give me some pointers? I'm not good with the piano. I know how it sounds or it should sound but it seems like my fingers won't cooperate with the notes." When he'd finish he was surprised to see Rukia giving him another death glare.

"Ano… I can't see it… But if you read the notes to me, or sing it to me, I can try?" Orihime smiled weakly. _Rukia must have forgotten to mention._

Rukia mentally slapped herself. She was mad at herself that she forgot to mention this to him. She would strangle him but for the fact they were standing opposite each other with Orihime between them. She would strangle him later.

Rukia glared daggers at him and spoke through her eyes as she mouthed the words:

'**You insensitive dumbass!'**

Renji shrugged and replied her through his eyes as he mouthed the words:

'**What? You were the one who didn't tell me that she was blind!'**

Then he glanced at the girl in front of the piano between them.

"It's my fault Orihime, I forgot to mention."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know."

"That's alright. You don't have to apologise." Orihime waved her hands frantically in the air.

"Renji, why don't you attempt to play it once? Rukia, why don't you read the score to me?"

Rukia had been listening to her play the piano since she was eight. She picked up the basics from Orihime. Orihime always praised her that she was good but Rukia preferred to listen to Orihime play.

While Orihime had learnt and played more than a hundred songs since she was young, she only relied on her hearing since she became blind. Learning to play a new song was not impossible, just difficult as she had not heard what it sounds like.

"It's a Cadence in D major. It's a four/four." Rukia muttered as she scanned through the score.

Both Renji and Orihime nodded.

"It starts with pianissimo." Rukia paused. "I'll go get some chairs."

"Do you want my help?" the red-haired offered.

"I need help to take a couple chairs?"

Orihime grinned inwardly as she stood up and offered the seat to Renji.

"Renji why don't you tell me more bout this song. You can start with the mood, or if there's a story or inspiration behind the song. That'd help."

Renji played once.

It sounded like a slaughtering chant.

"That's the end of the first part to the Cadence." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Orihime, would you like to try?" The caretaker asked and Orihime nodded.

"Now let's listen to some real music." Rukia muttered to receive a death glare from the tall red-haired.

Renji was impressed that Rukia could read everything on his score. And the way she worked together with Orihime was special, it was as if they knew a secret language. That's why Orihime had asked Rukia to read the score to her instead of Renji, the one who wrote it. Still, he felt a sense of pride washed over him as he heard his own song being played.

"Chord on base clef: D-F#-A-D.. _forte_ now.." Rukia raised her brows. "And it ends with a… What's that?"

"It's a tremolo." Renji said simply, feeling slightly smarter that maybe Rukia did not know all her music notes. "And it becomes Adante here!"

"Oh, a tremolo that's right. You need to improve on your handwriting!" The raven haired's comment was like a bucket of cold-water splashed on him.

"Thanks. Geezes. " Renji sulked.

.

"Well, I think it's enough for today. You must be tired Orihime." Rukia closed the notebook at placed it on the grand piano.

"Oh! We must go home before the sunsets. I have to play for the children tomorrow."

"Alright thank you for your time ladies!"

"Let me buy you dinner! I'm awfully hungry and I really want to show my appreciation for the help to you both."

Renji's stomach growled in agreement.

The ladies' eyes widened in bemusement and Orihime burst out in merry laughter as Renji's face turned as red as his hair.

"But it's a far walk towards the town where we find any restaurant."

"Why don't you join us for dinner at our place? Rukia, if you don't mind? Oh do we have enough for three?"

"Sure Orihime. I have plenty of red-bean paste and wasabi." Rukia gave a wicked smirk at Renji who raised his brows and felt his stomach twisted as they entered the Inoue mansion

The trio made their way out of the opera house.

.

Out of the darkness, the lurking figure covered in black hood revealed himself in the grand hall when the guests had left. He touched the piano seat to feel her remaining warmth.

His heart was sore when he had heard her merry laughter.

Flipping through the scores left behind by the red-head, he sniggered wickedly as he shook his head.

.

.

Scene 2

_Ichigo's lips curled upwards as he watched his lover swayed her head and lifted her fingers in the air doing their magic, her sensual hips lightly moving along to the magnificent voice that was being sung from the grand stage below them._

*Memory*  
*All alone in the moonlight*  
*I can smile at the old days*  
*I was beautiful then*  
*I remember the time I knew what happiness was*  
*Let the memory live again*

.

"_Oh Ichi! Isn't CATS simply just awe inspiring? I can never get sick of this song." She whispered as she turned to her lover._

"_Yes. It's wonderful, just like my princess." He placed his arms around her waist to pull her closer making her blush._

*Memory…*

_._

"_Know what princess? I can't wait for The Phantom of the Opera!"_

"_Me too! Sora-nii-chan plans to get them here for a performance next year!"_

*Touch me*  
*It's so easy to leave me*  
*All alone with the memory*  
*Of my days in the sun*  
*If you touch me*  
*You'll understand what happiness is*

_._

_The orange-haired lovers engaged in a passionate kiss. _

*Look*  
*A new day has begun*

_._

_While Rukia rolled her eyes, Toushiro frowned and Momo shook her head as they tried to concentrate on the musical. The five of them would have their own 'VIP' seats from the third storey attic of La Palais whenever there was a good show. Although Orihime would be with Sora on actual VIP seats during the opening and closing performances._

.

,

Scene 3

.

Renji stood in awe in the champagne-pink living room filled with crystal decoratives. Then he made his way to the kitchen where Rukia was preparing dinner while Orihime returned to her room to take a shower.

"Anything I can help?" Rukia swore she could feel his hot breath behind her.

"I won't mind if you make yourself useful by setting up the table for three." Rukia gestured to the cabinet where the utensils were kept.

Renji flinched at the snappy comment from the raven-haired but complied without a word.

"What are you making?"

"Something quick and easy. I hope you don't mind cha soba and fried tofu."

"That sounds delicious. I make a decent meal of Curry by the way. I can cook for you the next time." Renji took a seat in the kitchen as he watch Rukia move about.

"Rukia?"

Silence.

"Rukia?"

"What?"

"Thank you for introducing me to Orihime and thanks for playing my song."

"Orihime played it." Rukia simply shrugged.

"Well, but you were the one who read the score to her."

"Rukia?"

"What now?"

"What the hell is that?!" Renji jump out of his seat when he saw her scoop a huge chunk of wasabi into the soba sauce and some red-bean paste to spread on the fried tofu.

"THAT-IS-DINNER!" Rukia smiled.

"But that is for Orihime. Unfortunately for us, we get the plain ones."

"I thought you were going to poison me! She has quite a strange taste-bud." Renji placed his hand on his stomach but gave a sigh of relief.

"You tell me. But I've been living with her for close to 20 years. You can say I'm used to it."

"I can't believe I forgot to mention about Orihime." Rukia sighed as she placed the Orihime's set of dinner on the dining table.

"I was insensitive too I should have noticed." Renji helped her with the other two sets.

"Yeah, I guess you should have." Rukia tapped her chin and nodded.

Renji stared at her incredulously.

"By the way, what happe-?"

Rukia pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him when she heard footsteps down the staircase.

The contact surprised him as well as herself and she retracted her hands, blushing profusely while he blinked stupidly.

"Mmm.. smells good!" Orihime's cheerful voice sang.

"Just in time Orihime! Dinner's ready."

"Itadakimas!"

.

.

Scene 4

_Orihime'd stay over at Ichigo's place every time Sora Inoue went out of town. To be ironically precise, Ichigo's place meant the room in the third storey of the opera house owned by her brother who'd forbid them to see each other. _

_She sat in his bed with his blanket covering her naked form as her fingers moved on the invisible piano as she scanned the pages of the music score spread out on the bed._

_She furrowed her brows in concentration and she didn't even notice her lover back in the room._

_He stood beside the bed and picked up the sheets slowly, her fingers still moving as her eyes followed the score. In a second, he moved in to peck on her lips as he placed the song sheets behind him. _

"_Hey! I wasn't done yet!" She pouted._

"_How was it?" He chuckled and quickly turn away to put the score on his small working desk._

"_It's even better than the last piece Ichi! I have a feeling Sado-kun will like it." _

"_You know what's better?" He stared at her devilishly as her innocent large eyes questioned him._

_He sat on the bed and encircled her form giving her another quick peck on the lips. She leaned in to capture his lips but his mouth had moved to her bare shoulders. Planting hot scorching kisses along her shoulder blades as he tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer._

"_Hmmm…. I think I know…" her hands reached under his shirt to caress his back._

"_Princess... I brought breakfast." He groaned out in excitement when her tongue was at his earlobes._

"_Mmmm.. tastes good…" she purred._

"_I bought donuts from my cousin's." He laughed but buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her womanly scent and he began licking and sucking on her sensitive spot._

"_Donuts? Sounds tempting. But I'm really enjoying this." Her head fell back while her magic fingers reached for his manhood._

_They had two breakfasts in bed that morning._

_Just like every time after making-love, they cuddled while looking deeply into each other's eyes, lost in their own world. They had no regrets, not once since they fell in love, not once since they consummate their love that night. _

_They both pulled away from each other and shot their heads up to the door at the sound of loud knocks. Ichigo glanced at Orihime, who looked at him with widened eyes, reflecting fear._

"_Who is it?" Ichigo asked with annoyance._

_He hastily pulled on his trousers and threw on his shirt while Orihime quickly slipped her dress back on. _

"_It's me! Hurry!" a familiar voice rebuked._

_Ichigo yanked the door open and glance into the surroundings._

_Orihime immediately walked up to her caretaker._

"_Rukia? Did something happen?"_

"_Your brother is back! I told him you were at the market place. But he's getting suspicious."_

"_Why is he back so early?" she gasped as she put her hair in place and smooth out her dress._

_Ichigo frowned to learn that his love had to leave so soon. But what Rukia'd said next made him froze in his spot._

"_You need to get ready. He came back early because the Aizen family will be having dinner at your place tonight." _

_Orihime bit her lip as she gathered her purse and hat. _

_Rukia walked up to Ichigo and kicked him._

"_What the hell Rukia?"_

"_Baka! You better do something quick to prevent that wedding from happening!"_

"_There will be no wedding! As if I'd let her marry that bastard!" he growled as he clenched his fist and his fingers dug into his palm._

_Before Orihime stepped out of the room, Ichigo caught her wrist firmly._

_He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it while she looked at him with melancholy._

"_Hey, smile for me. I don't like to see you upset my princess. I'll go see Chad this afternoon. Everything will be alright."_

_She threw herself in his arms for a passionate kiss before goodbye._

.

,

,

,

End.

_**Hugs & Kisses**_

_**~ Blitch out**_

_Whee! I threw in CATS. My BFF & I just bought tickets to watch the musical and I just can't wait!_

_._

_But of cos, this AU fic is inspired by my favourite musical of all time – I'm sure you have guessed… The Phantom of the Opera! (but the storyline is entirely different)_

_._

_**Shigur3'**__ and __**Copper**__ both gets a giant yummy lemon meringue pie thrown at you for guessing the similarity correctly – Lemon. You guys are so smart! Thanks for participating =)_

_._

Chapter 5

Why is Orihime blind?

Is Ichigo dead?

Hmmm…

There won't be one till this fic reaches 35 reviews. Gambateh!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Blitch is Back! And chapter 344 is OUT! Woohoo.. finally kubo is getting back in action. Hated the fillers. Unfortunately no Ichihime in this chapter still… gahhh… Ishida/Nemu maybe since he's getting along with the dad it seems HAHA.

And I shall dedicate this chapter to cupcakes564! Thanks for being such a sweetheart. Couldn't have done this without all my lovely reviewers. Each one of your review counts and it extremely precious to me.** (= Shigur3', copperheadfightingninja, bloodyrose1294, MiNdleSS R0GuE, Lady Natsume, Bullet2tm, cupcake564 =) **

.

Disclaimer: I may own a Chanel bag but I will never own Bleach. 

**.**

**Chapter 6**

Scene 1

The grey alley smelt a mixture of dried wood and burnt cigarettes.

"Here's your paycheck."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, it's your hard work. I'm just the performer."

"I still have to thank you for your help all these years." He paused at glance at the check in his hand. "And this.. this should be enough for.. the plan?"

The other man nodded in reply.

"Good." He said silently.

"Yes. But are you sure about this? It's very dangerous."

"There's no need to question me. You know my intentions. And you should know why I made this decision. The plan must go on."

"I understand." The man nodded.

The hooded figure turned to leave the alley.

_Finally, it's time I can end it all._

.

.

Scene 2

The merry music and children laughter sounded through the walls right outside to the playground.

"You look tired." Renji leaned against the monkey bar, adjacent to the swing.

Rukia acknowledged her companion with a nod but continued swinging.

"Orihime had a nightmare. She hasn't had it for a long time. She used to have it almost every nigh-… "

Rukia bowed her head and dugged her feet in the sand, halting the movement of the swing.

"I shouldn't have said so much."

"Hey you can trust me. We're friends right?"

He was right.

They've barely met for a week and they did not have a good start.

Fighting and bickering was the root of their friendship. But he was right, she can trust him.

"Was she blind from birth?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"She couldn't stop crying."

Renji raised his eyebrows and Rukia gave a loud sigh as she gazed into the baby blue sky.

"It was a tragedy. Did you know.. they're both good natured and kind?"

Renji did not answer as it was obvious he did not know whoever she was referring to. It was a statement more than a question. So he let her continue.

"They loved each other so much but fate was out to get them."

Renji nodded at her, to indicate that he was listening.

"Well, he was an orphan and a penniless song-writer. She was a shining star from a wealthy family."

"She didn't want to make a choice. She couldn't defy her brother's orders. Yet she couldn't defy her heart's desire."

There was a long pause.

"A Romeo and Juliet star-crossed love story? So the big bad brother separated them?"

"Not quite…"

"_Sora-nii-chan.. please… I'm… Aizen's son won't want to marry me!"_

"_Nonsense! You are sweet and beau-"_

"_But my heart and my body already belong to Ichigo!" droplets of tears fell from her large grey eyes._

"_Why you?!"He slapped her so hard she fell on the ground. _

_She lightly rubbed her cheeks but she showed no resentment that he had hit her. She deserved to be hit._

_But his heart ached even more that he'd slap her. He had never raised his voice or a hand to his precious little sister._

"_I'm sorry Sora-nii-chan. I know you're disappointed in me. But he loves me."_

"_Of cos he'd love you. You're the most beautiful girl in Sereitei Valley!"_

"_No, he loves me for who I really am. And he doesn't care that I'm an Inoue. He's not with me for your fortune."_

"_What do you like about him?"_

"_He is strong and determined. He's protective of me and all those around him. He shares the same passion for music as I do. His scowl.. his smile.." her voice trailed off._

_Sora sensed that she was hiding something._

"_Just say it Hime."_

"_Sora-nii-chan, I… I love him." _

_Orihime paused and took a deep breath. She hugged her stomach tightly as she lowered her head._

"_And I'm carrying his child." _

_Sora slapped his hand against his forehead._

"_Thank goodness dad and mom are not around to see this! I don't know what I'd do with a child like you." he shook his head._

"_I'm sorry Sora-nii-chan. You've given up so much for me but this is how I repay you." Orihime look at her beloved brother earnestly._

_Sora let out a frustrated breath and fell on the couch. _

_Orihime was overwhelmed with guilt for being such a disappointment to her brother. _

_Lowering her eyes to her belly however… she did not regret what she shared with Ichigo._

"_Well if that Ichigo ever hurts you, I'll kill him!"_

_Orihime's head shot up to look at her brother with widened eyes._

"_Y-you.. mean?"_

"_Let me speak to Aizen. I'll have to call off the wedding."_

"_Thank you! Oh Sora-nii-chan, thank you!" _

_She threw herself into her brother's arms and sobbed on his shoulders. She smiled when she felt his hand patting her head. It reminded her of when she was a younger girl._

"_Believe me Hime, I only wanted what's best for you. _

.

.

Scene 3

"Wow… now that's a surprise. So what happened? How did she become blind?" Renji took the swing right next to her.

"I'm about to get to that part." Rukia retorted.

_._

"_I-ich-hi!" Orihime sobbed helplessly she almost choked. "I'm so sorry! You don't have to forgive me." _

"_What are you talking about princess?! It's not your fault." Ichigo stood anxiously outside her bedroom door, his hands on the door knob. "Let me in."_

"_I don't want you to see me like this…" she leaned her back against the door while hugging herself._

"_Let me be here for you princess…" Ichigo pleaded. If it was anyone's fault, it was definitely his._

"_No... please leave…" she cried even louder._

_Ichigo stood outside her bedroom door. Dead silent with his hands by his side balled into angry fists, his face twisted in his trademark scowl. _

"_Ichigo, maybe you should come back later?" Sora stood beside him and gestured for Ichigo to follow him._

_Ichigo lowered is head and stared blankly on the ground. The he nodded helplessly and went downstairs with Sora._

"_My baby! No… Please forgive me for not being able to protect you! My baby… Why?"the auburn hair girl continued crying._

"_Miss Orihime, it's alright." Her caretaker wrapped her arms around her and patted her back. _

_._

_Walking behind Sora into the living room…. the living room that was filled with bittersweet memories… _

"_Ulqiorra! I'll kill you. I'll kill you and all of the Aizens!" he muttered._

"_Ichigo. Don't act rashly!" Sora's words were like a sword stabbed in his heart._

_._

"Hell, I would too if anyone lay a finger on my woman and my child. And they totally deserved it!" Renji muttered angrily.

"Well…" Rukia heart cringed for her old time friend.

_._

_The first time he was here, he'd first asked for her hand in marriage, the result was him bitterly rejected by Sora._

_The second time he was here, Sora'd invited him over and he jumped out of his seat in joy when Sora said he'd kill him if he ever let Orihime down._

_The third time he was here, Aizen had agreed to call of the wedding between his son and Orihime if Sora gave him the title deed to La Palais._

"_This is just a useless threat! You'll never own the opera house!" he yelled and snatched the contract from Sora's hands. "Do you think I'd let you take my woman and my child?"_

"_Ichigo. Don't act rashly!"Orihime tugged the fabric of his shirt around his elbow._

_Ichigo ripped the contract and threw it in Aizen's face._

_Big mistake._

_The Aizens left without a word._

"_It's alright princess, I'll protect you no matter what happens." He hugged his love._

_._

_A few days later, Ichigo made his way to pick his love to choose her bridal gown. They'd be married in the garden of Inoue mansion in a fortnight's time. Orihime wanted something simple even though Sora was willing to pay for a lavish wedding. Rukia, Momo and Toushiro were shopping in the market and buying what they need for the garden wedding._

_Ichigo whistled happily with his hands tucked in the pocket of his old denim jeans on his way to the Inoue mansion._

_But he stopped dead in tracks when he saw the three figures outside the white tower._

_There stood Loli Aizen and Menoli Aizen pulling Orihime along the hill._

"_ORIHIME!" _

_His eyes widened as cold fear washed over him._

_He sped towards his love. _

"_Not so fast!" Ulqiorra Aizen was too fast he blocked him and sent a punch to Ichigo. "You have to fight me first."_

"_Outta my way!" Ichigo was at the verge of going crazy to be withheld in this fight when his love was being hurt right in front of his very eyes._

"_Make me!"_

_Ulqiorra and Ichigo were beating each other up._

_._

"_Ichi?!" Orihime cried._

"_Worry about yourself you little slut." _

"_You are a shame. Good thing Ulqiorra's not gonna marry you anymore."_

_They started kicking her and punching her._

"_No!" she screamed in pain when they hit her belly._

"_Orihime!!" _

_Ichigo froze but Ulqiorra took this advantage and sent him flying to the ground with a kick._

_The next thing Ichigo saw was the worst nightmare came true as the world suddenly stood still. He could not hear anything but his own heart thumping loudly. He watched his love being pushed and she rolled down the hill outside Inoue mansion._

.

_Orihime's cries from her room brought the orange haired boy in the living room back from his scarring memory._

_He promised to protect her, but he was the reason she got hurt. And he failed to protect her and their baby._

_All because he acted rashly. _

_It pissed the Aizens off. And they got their revenge today. The price to pay for acting rash was the life of their lovechild. His very own flesh and blood._

_._

_That night Inoue Sora met Aizen Sousuke and his son Ulqiorra in the opera house. He wasn't going to let them off for hurting his sister. Ichigo decided to follow him. He wanted to avenge his love and the loss of his child. _

.

"That night, Orihime and I were startled by a noisy commotion. When we ran out of the house, we could feel the heat wave as we saw the opera house was on fire."

Renji's eyes widened in realization. Everything seems to make sense to him now.

"Inoue Sora and Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia gasped.

"H-how.. how did you know?"

"I read it in the newspaper." Renji shook his head unbelievingly. "So they're both dead?"

"They found two bodies, although it was burnt beyond recognition, we believe it was them." Rukia sighed. "After that day she'd lost the two most beloved men in her life and her child, she cried non-stop. When she was out of tears, she lost her sight as well. She hardly smiles or laughs anymore…"

Rukia's petite face was covered with pain at the memory.

Renji placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze.

.

.

Scene 4

However, Orihime didn't believe Ichigo was dead.

Somehow Renji didn't believe it either….

Not unless…

Ghost existed.

Of course, there have been town rumours that La Palais is haunted by the ghost of Ichigo. That's why it remained abandoned after all these years.

.

End.

.

_**Yay! I posted, finally.**_

_**Phew… that's that. I'm back from my vacation… in time for the weekend to celebrate my birthday. Look out for my one-shot Valentine's special fic, I'll be posting it before I fly off on a Valentine's getaway.**_

_**Sorry, I've been busy… and it was good thing while waiting for the reviews to come in. But I will not be setting a review-floor anymore cause I think this is an awesome fic, (nervous laughter.. heh heh.. right?)Your reviews made me realize it's the quality that matters, not the quantity. So I will update whenever I'm inspired to write and I will post asap.**_

_**Thanks for the awesome support from my wonderful…**_

_**.**_

_**Love y'all!**_

_**~ Blitch out**_


	7. Chapter 7

Dedicated to:

**Cup-cake Monster . Babiip . Copper . Lady Natsume . bloodyrose1294 . Bullet2tm . Shigur3' . Emuri . Raye Lynne . Enelya87 . Hibari08 . BlackRoseInc. & Raven-Raspera. **

A/N: I apologise for the long long wait. Hope you enjoy this surprise update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor Phantom of The Opera.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Scene 1

Renji crept into La Palais. He was here with a purpose in mind - retrieve and retreat.

"Hello?"

He chided himself mentally for asking a stupid question. Obviously he wasn't expecting a reply, although he would freak out if there was one.

His eyes widened when he felt something loomed pass the circle seats above him. Darting his eyes up with his fist clenched in reflex, he did a slow clockwise turn, scanning the upper level.

Moving closer to the grand piano, he saw his music score at the same spot. Reaching out for it, he quickly dashed out of the god forsaken opera house.

The red haired let out a breath that he was unconsciously holding after he stepped out of the opera house compound.

Flipping open the his music score, something slipped out and fell right beside his right foot. Slowly, he bent down to pick up the yellowish envelope with his right hand.

But his blood pounded in the horror when he stared at the music score on his left hand.

The entire page, no, the entire book, he realized as he flipped through the pages, had been - destroyed.

Anger, confusion, and fear washed over him and he felt his throat went dry.

Someone had vandalized his music score with red ink scribbles all over it, and no doubt that someone had to do with the letter he held tightly in his right hand.

.

That someone who stood at the top left window of the once grand building merely chuckled.

.

.

Scene 2

Setting up the table as his back was facing her, she watched the contours of his body move while he busied himself amongst the pots and pans.

He was so sure and confident of his movement as he diced the carrots and chopped the potatoes. As the curry sauce and meat began to boil, he threw in the vegetables.

Turning around, his eyes met hers and she quickly averted her gaze.

"Need help?" She lowered her head, letting her strands of dark hair cover her slightly flushed face.

He watched her walked towards to the sink to wash the utensils. Then he stood dangerously close to her and gave her a nudge on her arm, sending shivers down her spine.

"Let me take care of that. Everything's under control. Lunch will be ready in no time." He smiled when she look up at him.

_Whoever marries him would be one lucky girl! What? No way, who cares who he's going to marry?!_

Mentally smacking her forehead, she averted her gaze and started a different topic.

"You were at Rukongai this morning?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a new place. Sereitei Valley's too expensive. The landlord wants me out by next week 'cause I can't afford to pay the increment." He shrugged.

"But if you want to write your songs here, wouldn't it make more sense to live in Sereitei?" her brows threatened to furrow at the thought of him leaving.

"Why don't you move in with us? We have plenty of rooms. Right, Rukia?" the lady of the house beamed as she stood by the kitchen.

"Wow, are you sure?" Renji kneaded the back of his neck. It sounded logical to the trio, plus they were his only friends in Sereitei anyway. But he wasn't sure if he was welcome.

"Sounds logical. It's won't be free lodging but you'll definitely save more if you stay with us." Rukia spoke.

Orihime nodded when Rukia held her hand.

"Alright, thanks! I'll pay the rent on time."

The trio had their lovely curry lunch and proceeded to La Palais for the Sunday piano session.

.

.

Scene 3

Sunday.

He loved Sundays.

The music she played soothed him, touched him, healed him. Her melodious laughter could wash away all his pain, his anger, his scars.

Then one day, thanks to the appearance of the baboon looking red head, her laugher came back.

When was the last time he heard those merry laughter?

What he wouldn't do to hear them once again?

The impending footsteps signaled the arrival of his favourite guests.

He smiled as the auburn beauty did her normal warmed up by playing scales and arpeggios.

.

.

Scene 4

"Would you like me to play your piece now?"

"If you don't mind, there's been some amendments."

Orihime played with Renji and Rukia talking her through the score. Her petite frame moved with the music as her fingers run across the keyboard. A gleeful smile apparent on her lips when the music ended.

"This is improvised! I really like it Renji-kun."

"Yea? I had help from… a kind friend." Renji laughed nervously.

"Oh? Who?" Rukia turned her raven eyes to him.

She was curious about this kind _friend_. As far as she knew, Renji only knew herself, Orihime, Kisuke and his wife - the last two were-music idiots.

"Uh... Well..." _Damn her observance!_

For a split second Renji felt a cold sweat forming but a bulb in his head lighted up. "Oh it's not a girl, in case you're feeling jealous Rukia."

Renji winced in pain as Rukia's fist connected with his stomach.

Orihime burst out in giggles.

"Are you alright, Renji-kun?"

"Yea, she punched my stomach instead of my face." He whispered aloud to Orihime.

"Probably cause she thinks you're cute." Orihime teased but Rukia didn't fall for it.

"Oh, he fits half the definition of cute. Ugly, but not adorable!" Rukia smirked at Renji.

"Why you little m-"

"Renji-kun?" Orihime's soft and gentle voice stopped him. "I want to know how you look like. Can I touch your face?"

Renji froze and the opera house was dead silent one could hear a needle drop.

"Ah, gomen- I didn't mean to be rude." Orihime said in a disappointed innocent young girl's voice that would break anyone's heart.

At that moment, Renji stood in silence and look to Rukia for help. But raven haired did not say a word – she was shocked no less and wondered why Orihime would suggest that. As her caretaker, all she wanted was for Orihime to be happy, _right?_

"Baka, what are you waiting for?" Rukia glared at Renji and gestured for him to move closer to Orihime.

And so he did; his heart pounding fiercely against his chest as he held Orihime's hand to his face.

Orihime took her time, tracing her fingers from his around his face, to his eye brows, to his nose, to his jaw line and to his lips….

Rukia didn't understand the erupting emotions from her petite from when she saw the two by the piano. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a stain of pink on his cheeks when Orihime placed her slim fingers over it.

Renji was always attentive to Orihime. Everyone was attentive to Orihime. She had a damsel-in-distress-look that made men want to be her knight in shining armor. No, she shouldn't think of Orihime in that way.

_How can she be jealous of a girl who lost so much? A girl who loved her as much as she loved the girl._

Rukia spent her live as Orihime's caretaker, there was no opportunity for her to meet anyone. Not that she was looking for someone, perhaps she longed for such attention.

But she did not have time to sink into further jealousy as - the very next second a large old lamp made contact with the centre of the worn ground, causing an angry sound to echo through the hall as the glass shattered all over.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

.

For some reason this fic ain't that popular as the others, so it makes me extraordinarily happy when I receive reviews for this one. Show me some love, please?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's another update, sorry bout the wait! I'm glad you're still sticking with me on this fic =)

Dedicated to: **Babiip . kally-kal . DancerGrl16 . jamminmarie65 . hitomi . BlackRoseInc . Amuto-Nya . bloodyrose1294 . Emuri . Enelya87 . Hibari08 . zodius . princess-myu . Raye Lynne . OTG (off the grid) . junjou-yume . Bullet2tm . Cupcake-Monster .**

Disclaimer: I own Bleach Not.

* * *

Chapter 8

Scene 1

He couldn't help himself. His pride swelled to hear her playing the piece with so much passion. It had been forever since she played anything composed by himself.

"This is improvised! I really like it Renji-kun"

He was happy that she liked _his_ improvised version. However, he hated the way the name of another man rolled of her tongue.

But when he heard her giggled, his jealous tension was quickly soothed. Her sweet laughter, giggle and mere voice always had that effect on him.

That is, until he heard her request to touch that red-haired's face. Well, that Renji better say 'no'!

Even in the dark, it was obvious that his lips were pressed into a thin straight line and his brows deeply furrowed; his fist clenched firmly, ready to destroy something.

Yet he keep telling himself to stay calm and not make a sound; he would not be discovered. When he saw her fingers lingering on his face, that broke the camel's back.

He couldn't help himself as he reached across for the large object beside him. The loud thump sounded as the large old lamp made contact with the centre of the opera house, causing the sound of shattering glass to echo through.

* * *

Scene 2

"Ouch." The raven haired girl cut herself when she tried to pick up some of the glass pieces.

"Rukia? What happened?" Orihime asked in concern. Feeling useless that she was sitting by the piano doing nothing while the other two cleared the mess on the ground.

"It's nothing, don't worry Orihime."

Renji immediately appeared beside her and took her fingers. He examined closely to see there were no remaining glass in her wound, then Rukia's eyes widened in shock as he put the finger in his mouth.

Renji's eyes lifted to meet hers as his face as well as other parts of his body began to heat up through their small body contact.

"Uh, t-hat should stop the bleeding," His cheeks stained a dark pink. "Uh, I'll put a plaster on for you when we get back."

"Uh, Th-thanks." Rukia was glad Orihime couldn't see her madly blushing face. Though the perceptive auburn haired could guess what happened from the stuttering duo.

After the mess was cleared, the trio headed back to Inoue mansion.

"I wonder how did that lamp fall off?" Rukia asked.

"Beats me." Renji shrugged uneasily, he had a gut feeling but he sure damn hope his gut feeling was wrong.

Rukia half-expected Orihime to say _'it must have been the little blue men',_ but that was the old Orihime. The current Orihime no longer said such things since _that fateful _day she lost her loved ones. She became solemn and serious.

A weird feeling washed through Rukia when she glanced over at the auburn girl, no doubt she was in another world of her daydreams but... what worried and shocked Rukia was that way-too-happy smile that tugged on Orihime's lips.

* * *

Scene 3

"Long Black coffee please."

"One long black coming right up for this gentlem-" her voice trailed off, causing her blonde husband to look up from his work.

"Yare Yare... It's you!"

"Kisuke-san. Yoruichi-san." the tall dark man nodded.

"What brings you back to Sereitei valley? I heard you've made it big." Kisuke wiggled his eyebrows with his hands clapped together.

"I miss this place. And your coffee."

This place, he grew up with his best friend. He was a guitarist and had formed his own band. Years ago he became of the country's most popular musician and traveled around to perform. But it was partially thanks to his best friend.

"This place has changed quite a fair bit after all these years."

"Indeed. How long will you be here for? Are you going to perform in your hometown?"

"Maybe a month. I might actually."

"Well... La Palais is still abandoned," for some reason Kisuke leaned closer to whisper.

"Good to have you back Chad!" the tanned beauty crossed her arms and turned to her husband. "And what are you trying to suggest, hmm?"

"Arh, Yoruichi my love... Nothing at all... Heh heh!"

Chad laughed - _some things just don't change_.

* * *

Scene 4

Renji stepped into his home and shut the door, his right hand reaching for the buttons on the wall. He cursed when he turned the lights on but stared into darkness.

_Damn bastards cut off the lights already? Thank goodness he was moving to Inoue mansion within the next two days._

Then, he sensed someone else in the living room.

"Who's there?"

The hooded figure stepped into the light shining in through the glass window. Immediately Renji reached for the nearest object in his reach, which happened to be an umbrella, and pointed it at the intruder.

"How did you get in here? I ain't got a penny, they cut my lights cos I can't pay the bills so you better leave."

The intruder chuckled hysterically.

"Is that how you repay me for improvising your piece of music? Have you forgotten our deal?"

_That day, Renji tore open the letter once he reached his house and locked the door behind him._

_'To save mankind from having to hear your unpolished music, I have kindly done them a favor. You will see that your music is different while I kept the original melody to it. I will continue to supply my services if you just leave your scores behind each time. But in return, you are to take care of Miss Inoue Orihime. I'll be watching you.' _

"It's you!"

"I asked you to take care of her! How dare you take advantage of her?!"

"What? I wa-wasn't!! I didn't!!"

"I saw you with my own eyes! Or are you calling me a liar?"

"No Sir, I'm just a friend! She just wanted to know how I look like."

"You could have said no! Nobody touches my princess!"

"I didn't touch her. She touched me!" Renji immediately regret saying this as it seemed to make matters worse.

The hooded figure cursed and banged his hands on the table, causing his hood to fall off his head. Renji saw the scar across his face under the moonlight.

"Wait... You… are you Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The man pulled the hood over his head and glared at Renji.

"I knew it! You are him, right?"

The man quickly lowered his head and turned his back to Renji.

"The scores... Rukia said you were quite a talented composer... but... HOW?"

"You won't understand." the man said quietly.

"So explain to me!" Renji dropped the umbrella.

"Explain to me because I'm not smart enough to understand why you survived the fire but hide for a good ten years. Everyone thinks you're dead. Orihime thinks you're dead!"

"_Orihime,_ eh?" The man clenched his fist.

"What? Now you're jealous I use her name? Should I call her Inoue-san instead, would that make you happy?" Feeling a surge of boldness as he found his insecurity, Renji took a step forward.

"You're a selfish bastard you know that? You think you're doing this all for her sake?"

Renji was caught offguard when the hooded figure roughly pushed him against the wall and pulled him up by the collar. He was very strong although he seemed skinnier than the red-head.

"I don't need to explain anything to you!" he hissed.

Then the man stormed out of the little house, leaving a choking Renji, too stunned for words.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

P.S. Ichihime moments is NEAR!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Can't believe the fast update? Well you better believe it cos I'm losing sleep. We Could Be Heroes is done. So you can guess which is the next fic to be completed! Enjoy this you guys =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Phantom, CATS nor Les Miz! Darn, life sucks.

* * *

Chapter 9

Scene 1

_There was a time, when men were kind  
And their voices were soft  
And their words were inviting  
There was a time, when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time it all went wrong_

That much improvision in such a short time? It was all too familiar, yet the very differences from the piece were what she found similar. Could it be her imaginative mind playing tricks on her again? She wanted to be sure. And she only prayed her caretaker would forgive her as she traced the fine lines and features of this man. But her fingers retracted immediately as she jerked in surprise with the loud noise.

As she made her way back home, she felt a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders and her pounding heart. Her mind was racing wild with thoughts. With a hopeful tear in the corner of her eyes and a wishful smile tugging her lips, her sweet whisper sound... "Come back to me."

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_And still I dream he'd come to me  
That we would live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

How dare he? He didn't need to explain anything to anyone. His angry footsteps stopped a few metres away from the mansion. His eyes glanced longingly to the light illuminating from the window above. That moment his heartbeat quickened when his love appeared by the window. Her eyes were empty and her sweet smile no longer graced her angelic face. Will she understand his position for all this?

He was right before her yet he can't be with her. If not because him, the girl who was so beautiful inside and outside would not be deprived of seeing the beautiful world. He would never stop blaming himself for her plight... "Please forgive me."

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from the hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

* * *

Scene 2

"You're working here?"

She could clearly see his back muscles under that white sleeveless tee and loose denim overalls as he unloaded the cartons of beverages from the trolley in front of the sundry store. He nodded at her then collected the money from the store keeper.

"I need to pay the rent before Orihime kicks me out of the house. Well, a lovely kindhearted girl like her won't. But I'm not sure about her caretake- Ouch!"

"Serves you right!" but she respected him that he wasn't going to just sit around doing nothing with no income while trying to compose a song.

"Wait, that's my last delivery. Grab lunch with me?"

The two of them had pizza and talked about their own interests before heading to the kindergarden to wait for Orihime.

"God took away her sight because she was too perfect. And because God knew she had the strength to pull through. But she's been alone for so long.."

"She wasn't alone. God gave her an angel to look after her." She laughed when Renji gave her a thumbs up and a wink, then his gaze lifted to the auburn haired girl telling story to the little children.

"But she doesn't need to be alone anymore. She deserves a man to love her, cherish her and stay by her."

Rukia's smile strained and she cleared her throat.

"Y-yeah, she is a great girl. You should, you know, make a mov-"

"I can't, I'm a useless musician who can't write something decent and I can't even pay my bills let alone have a wife."

The word _wife_ made Rukia's heart sank.

"Well, I was gonna say 'struggling' musician instead of useless." She raised her brows.

"Thanks Rukia." He poked the sides of her stomach.

_Besides, I think I'm falling for you Rukia._

"Besides, I'll be dead before I can hold her hand." He laughed as he thought bout the psycho under the hood.

_So he was indeed interested in Orihime. Well, she should be happy, it was a good thing. But what did he mean.. dead?_

"There's something I want to tell you. But promise you will not breath a word to anyone. Not even Orihime."

* * *

Scene 3

As requested by Orihime, Rukia hung her long satin apple-green frock over the dressing chair and placed the gold heart locket necklace on the dressing table while the auburn haired beauty took a bath.

The dress was a gift she received five years ago from Chad for Christmas. He had left Sereitei Valley to travel the to perform after that. She only wore it once at the kindergarden's Christmas concert. She hadn't buy any other nice clothes for the past decade. She was happy with the plain ones that lasted forever. There was no occasion and she was never in the mood.

The room was soon filled with strawberry and vanilla scent coming from the bathroom, Rukia smiled and closed the door as she heard Orihime humming a happy tune.

* * *

Scene 4

"Kurosaki! Oi! Kurosaki Ichigo!"

His voice echoed through the dark and silent opera house.

Then his music score was thrown to him which he caught with both hands.

"Shut up! Your score is complete."

"Thanks... but I think I should repay you in another way.. since I can't really comply to your conditions,"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to the red head with a death glare. Did he not make his point clear enough the other day?

"I'm living in the Inoue mansion now. I see her everyday. It's hard not to care for her..." Renji inwardly prayed that Ichigo won't take a gun out and shoot his skull open.

"What?! I want you to move out immediately!"

"That's being unreasonable now."

"I don't care! Don't tell me you've fallen for her?" Ichigo walked closer and closer to him.

"And so what if I had?" Renji puffed his chest outwards.

"She will never fall for you!!" Ichigo clenched his fists.

"Oh yeah?" Renji took a step closer.

"I'm the only one she loves!" the orange haired man pushed Renji two step backwards.

"So this is how you treat the woman who only loves you?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and his breath was caught in his throat.

"Yea, you left her all alone for 10 years, leaving her waiting. Huh. You're worse than Aizen."

Ichigo fell to the ground and punched the solid floor.

"Don't you understand?!" his voice cracked. "She's was young, talented, beautiful, kind,… perfect. She had a bright future ahead of her and I ruined it! How can I face her?!"

"You're the one who doesn't understand!" Renji prepared himself for a fight, "All Orihime needed was you! Everyone thinks you're dead but she still believed that you're alive!"

_Oh God, what have I done? Did I make a mistake by staying away from her? Have I wasted all th-_

"RENJI!" a breatheless and disheveled looking raven haired girl pushed the large door to the opera house opened.

"Rukia?" both men were shocked to see her.

"Ichigo?" her raven eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the man on the floor.

She walked over to the orange haired man, and shocking the two men before her, she yank his collar forcing him to stand up and then she slapped him hard across the face.

"You're alive! You're goddammed alive you baka.."

"Say Rukia, why are you here? Where is Orihime?"

"Ori.. Orihime.."

Renji walked to the stammering girl and held her close as Ichigo's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"What's the matter Rukia?" Renji cupped her face.

"Ren…" she tried to stop her quivering voice to gather her thoughts. "Something terrible happened!"

"Wha-what happened??" cold fear wash over Ichigo "Where is my princess?"

"She slipped in the bathroom and she's unconscious. I don't know what to do!"

The trio dashed out of La Palais and sped to the Inoue mansion.

"Wait! Ichigo!"

Now Ichigo was running in front of them as they tried to keep up to his pace. He broke through the door and ran straight upstairs to her room.

_Orihime! Please be alright! I'm such a fool. I should have been there to look after you and protect you. Please Orihime!_

Panic, worry, fear, confusion hit him like a wall of bricks but he couldn't form a single train of thought when he saw his angel in all her glory. The angel who took not only his breath away but his heart, his body, mind and soul, more than a decade ago.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

For** ~ Shigur3' - BlackRoseInc - Enelya87 - Lady Natsume - princess-myu - Emuri - Anonymous? - bloodyrose1294 - Babiip - DancerGrl16 - jammienmarie65 - Hibari08 **and** everyone else who read and like this fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Blitch is going to Bali and thought she'd update this first. If you behave, you may even get a double update! This is to all my readers and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 10

Scene 1

So close, just like that time years ago in Rukongai…..

_He watched his love roaming the streets blindly, quite literally. Damn that useless Rukia! Where was she? How can she lose track of her lady? _

_Then his eyes widened in fear to see his love fell onto the ground just as sound of galloping horses and a speeding carriage reached his ears._

"_Out of the way you fool!" someone from the crowd yelled._

'_Damn! I'm too late!' He thought in horror. This time he didn't care if the townsmen, women or children saw him, saw his scarred face, his hurt, his shame… With every living breath and every inch of muscle, he dashed out of the crowd and sped towards his love. _

_Just as the carriage almost ran his love over, he dived out to catch her and they both rolled to the sidewalk at the other end, saving both from being run over by the carriage. _

_He held her protectively in his frame, in that space that was meant for her, that space that ached with longing in her absence._

"_I've finally found you!" the young lady smiled._

_He tensed and let go off her quickly._

"_I know it's you! Please, don't go!"_

_Furious tears soaking her face, she reached her hands out to him desperately._

_Damnit! That was too close. He can never let that happen again!_

His hazel eyes widened as he stared at his ever glorious princess, who seemed perfectly well, thank god… For ten years, he did a good job in keeping their distance. That was way too close, and right now, he really shouldn't be in her house, or in her room. He contemplated turning and running towards the door. After all, she couldn't see him...

"Ichi?"

Holding his breath as he made up his mind to turn and leave, but his body was not obeying his mind when he heard her soft and sweet voice call out to him, rendering him motionless.

"I know you're here." Orihime took a step forward towards the door entrance where he stood.

He had never imagined that their reunion would be like this, in fact, he never imagine there would be a reunion at all. She looked so lost with her doe eyes brimming with tears, and all he wished he could do was to reach out and pull her into his arms. But he couldn't…

* * *

Scene 2

Sitting on the bench by the river, Renji was starting to feel irritated as Rukia walked back and forth in front of him.

"What do you think they are doing right now?"

"Well I can think of a few things a man and a woman can do… not to mention it's been ten long years. He must have been deprived of se-"

"What the hell, you moron! Ichigo is not like you, pervert!"

"Well if they're not doing 'it', can we return to the house now?"

Rukia contemplated.

"I hope we did not make a mistake. Ichigo is going to be furious when he finds out."

"If he gets his brain out of his ass, he'll be thanking us." he shrugged and leaned back on the bench, "Reckon if they made up?"

"I hope so. God, I sure hope so."

* * *

Scene 3

_So those two idiots planned this?_

Orihime hurriedly stepped forward with her hands stretched out to grab only at thin air, as Ichigo had already taken swift and quiet steps backwards and out of her room.

"Wait! Don't leave!" her voice became desperate as she lunged forward.

Just as he headed for the stairs, his breath hitched in his chest as he watched in slow motion – seeing her foot tripping over her long satin dress.

She fell onto the floor wincing in pain. She hated being so clumsy, now he was going to escape! Frustrated tears threatened to fall as she knew he would probably not show up ever again!

But soon, a pair of arms was around her, lifting her up with ease. His scent overwhelmed her. She wanted to speak but there was no sound, her voice was lost as she started sobbing. Her arms that rested on his chest made their way to snake around his neck.

He carefully placed her on the edge of the bed but she tightened her grip around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, not wanting to part. He had no choice but to sit down on the edge of the bed himself, and placed her on his lap.

After making sure she had not sprain herself, he finally stopped fussing over her legs. That was when he sank into the surreal feeling of having her in his arms again.

"A-are you alrig-?"

But he was shocked the very next second when he felt pounding on his chest.

"HOW COULD YOU?? HOU COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU!!"

She hit him so hard, so hard it hurts.

But the physical pain was nothing to the pain in his heart as he saw her crying helplessly. Remorse hit him like a million bricks.

Her pounding slowed down as her own fist started to hurt.

He tucked her head under his chin and gently ran one hand through her hair, while the other rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry my princess."

How he missed feeling her silky strands through his hand, the mere feeling of her in his arms again brought tears to his eyes. Renji's words were playing in his mind, and that red haired moron had been right.

_What a fool he had been! He would never leave her side again.. he would never let her leave his side ever…_

He had to comfort her. But he was hit with a sting of sorrow and emptiness the very second she shook her head to squirm away from his touch.

_Hime, why? _

His mind was made up as he clutched her soft petite fingers in his calloused strong rough palms.

"Forgive me Orihime."

She took in a shuddering breath as she willed to stop her tears and pressed her lips tight. It was an indication for him to continue as she was listening.

"I've been so foolish. I have been a coward – living in darkness. I ju-just couldn't face you. You could be so much better off without me. I was the cause of your misery. I chose to run away. But I just realized what a mistake I made that caused me to miss out on spending precious time with you. Please forgive me!"

He let out a melancholic growl in angst as held her palms against his chest. But it wasn't a time for self-pity. Now was time to work on the present and look forward to the future.

"Hime, I-"

"You are a fool Kurosaki Ichigo! Each day without you was each day spent in misery. Why didn't you have faith in me? In us? That we'd get through this together?"

He cupped her face, and wiped her tears away with his fingers.

"I know now that it was a big mistake! But I'll never leave your side ever again."

Her bottom lip quivered as she clenched the fabric of his shirt in her hands.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm here Hime. I've always been here."

"I know Ichi. I've always known." She smiled softly and relaxed against his body, snaking her arms around his waist.

"How… did you know?" he whispered uncertainly. He planned so carefully so how did she know?

"I refused to believe you were dead. I never believed you were dead. Then my gut feeling was proven right when I felt you."

"Felt me?" His brows shot skywards.

"I know you'd been watching me play the piano, and looking out for me… and I knew you saved me back then."

He watched her close her eyes and tilted her face towards him.

"Kiss me Ichi."

Ten long years they were apart. They kissed with such intensity. They needed each other. They were not two hearts but two halves that made one. Without either, the other couldn't live. It was a kiss of bittersweet reunion, a kiss to bid the road not taken farewell, and a kiss towards a promise of a lifetime together and more.

She smiled against his lips when his tongue demanded entry and he chuckled when she allowed his entry to reclaim what was rightfully his.

Her hands roamed his body, wanting more of him, dancing up his arms to his neck, digging into his hair and headed towards his face. He caught her fingers just in time and broke the kiss.

"Ichi? What's wrong? Did I-"

"No Hime, it's not you." He swallowed thickly. "My face, I've become a mon-"

"Ichi, I love you. No matter what happens, there's only you."

When she felt his grip on her fingers loosen she proceeded to touch his face. He watched her intently, reading her expression when her fingers traced over those horrible scars that ran across one side of his face.

"I'm so happy today, my love." She beamed like the sun although she was hurting inside, for him. "I've been waiting for so long."

Her reaction stunned him, he knew she was being strong for him; and he could do nothing but hung his head in shame. He was guilty and regretful of leaving the girl he loved and promised to protect. He felt tears flowing against his will. Then he felt her close the gap between them.

She planted firm and sweet kisses his face, tasting his hot tears along over his scars.

"Hime, sorry it took me so long. I-"

"No more sorries. Just say you love me."

"You know I do."

"Love me, that's all I ask of you."

* * *

Scene 4

The park was filled with the mixed sounds of birds chirping and chimes from the church bell ringing on the other side of the park.

Ichigo stood in awe of the princess spinning on the grass, the morning sun light caressing her flying auburn hair, creating a warm glow around her. Her eyes were closed and her face tilted back as she took in deep breaths of fresh air, giggling merrily.

"Ar, it's good to be out on a beautiful day!" Orihime laughed, when there was no response, a flick of panic glint in her grey orbs and she stopped spinning.

"Ichi?" she whispered with furrowed brows.

"I'm right here baby,"

He chuckled and scooped her in his arms and spun her around the field, causing her to gasp and then squeal in delight.

"I love you Hime,"

"Hey you two, breakfast is ready, don't make us sick!" Renji gestured to Ichigo.

Ichigo released his princess and led her to the baby blue mat laid out on the ground.

"Mmm, smells good!" Orihime clapped her hands in front of her as she took a seat on the mat that was filled with a large freshly baked chicken pie, plates of fruits and nuts, and a large 2-layered brown cake.

"Our chicken pie was a success." Renji gave a thumbs-up to Rukia who was carefully pouring orange juice for the company of seven.

"Chicken pie? Why do I smell peanut butter?" Orihime wiggled her nose.

"That's cos I know both you and Ichigo like the chocolate and peanut butter cake that I make, with Toushiro's help that is,"

"Great, thank you Momo! And you Toushiro!" Orihime smiled and felt her lover's arms around her waist.

Toushiro cleared his throat.

"Welcome back Ichigo."

"It's good to be back, although I was never that far away."

"Just hiding in the shadows… Stalking Orihime..." Rukia looked smugly at her long time friend who glared back.

"Thanks for looking after Hime all these years you guys, especially you, _midget bitch_." He smirked.

Rukia was about to send Ichigo a punch but the outburst of laughter from the red haired next to her caught her attention immediately and she sent him an elbow in the stomach instead.

They spent the rest of the morning enjoying the good company and good food, occasionally reminiscing on the good old days.

"I have an announcement."

Everyone turned to Chad who was sitting beside Ichigo.

"Orihime has given her consent for Ichigo and I to revamp _La Palais_ and bring it back to life. I hope everyone will lend us their support."

"Well, I'm afraid there may be a problem…"

The group went silent and stared at the silver haired man.

"You see, I will help out but not her," he folded his arms coolly, "Momo is pregnant."

Orihime and Rukia squeaked and gave their wishes to the dark haired lady. While the guys nodded to Toushiro as their way of congratulating him.

"I have an announcement too." Ichigo tightened his grip on his blushing lover's waist. "We plan to get married next month."

"Finally?"

"It's about time."

"Took him long enough."

"Geez, thanks. Can't you just show some support?"

Ichigo scowled but his princess snaked her arms around him and laughed merrily, infecting him as well. He planted a long kiss on her forehead.

He had her, nothing else mattered.

_And soon, soon she would be able to see all this..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

End.

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

* * *

~ Thank you Reviewer-sama ~

**Shigur3'. BlackRoseInc. Emuri. Raven-Raspera. jamminmarie65. Lady Natsume. bloodyrose1294. Enelya87. princess-myu. DancerGrl16. zodious. missdramatikkkk. NinjA oF tHe NiGhT 27. Bullet2tm. Raye Lynne. junjou-yume. X-Arteest. Babiip. Hibari08.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Blitch is feeling very chatty today cos she's all hyped for Bali! *__*

A/R: Azula Faith who was inspired by We Could Be Heroes had written an AU Ichihime fic that's got me totally hooked! So check out my little junior's fic – At His Convenience. It's awesome! Also check out Babiip's new fluffy fic, I'd press him for an update but he's busy with exams so I'll leave it.

A/P: And author's listening to 'Falling Slowly' from Once, which caught my attention when Kris Allen sang it on American Idol.

_Helpful recaps Chp 4 Scn 3 & Chp 6 Scn 1_

Disclaimer: I own Bleach not

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Scene 1

The two men walked up the stairs that led to the Ishida Clinic for their appointment.

"So?"

"This is very new. The rate of success is low."

"It's low but it isn't zero. Which means it's worth a try, right?"

Ichigo turned to Chad who merely nodded.

"Yes it can be arranged. You'll have to travel out of the country to seek such treatment."

"We have the money ready. So when can we take off?"

"Patience, we're still on the waiting list for a donor."

"But most of all, have you spoke to Orihime about this?"

With a scowl, he dismissed the question directed at him.

"I worked hard for ten years to save this money and we've traveled the country to find out how to give her the cure. I can't stop now!"

"Whatever you do, you have my support. But I think you should talk to Orihime about this."

Then the doctor retrieved a little black velvet cover box from his drawer and handed it to Ichigo.

"What's… this?"

"It's a wedding gift."

"You shouldn't have… I…"

"Just keep it and say thanks." Chad patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Ishida."

"Let's go now before the rest gets suspicious."

* * *

Scene 2

"_It's you again! What the hell's goin- Sora-san?!"_

_Ichigo dashed to an injured Sora but he was stopped by the Aizen father and son duo. The three fought, but obviously they were too strong for Ichigo, and the smoke and heat was making it harder to breath._

_The fire spread faster than imaginable. The four persons looked up to the ceiling when the sound signaled that something was gonna give. _

_Ichigo tumbled and knocked against the stairs while darting away from the falling glass panel. He winced in pain and reached up to touch the side of his face, then he saw his sleeves soaked with blood._

"_Sora-san!"_

_Ichigo stared in horror as another large plank collapsed and dropped on Sora and Aizen. While the younger Aizen limped out of the flaming building._

"_Go now! Leave me. It's too late. You won't make it in time!" Sora struggled with his last breathe "Take care of Hime!"_

_Ichigo cried and tried to run across the hall but the heat was too much. Realising that alone he wasn't going to carry Sora and make it out alive. Covering his right hand to the wound, he decided to make that point of no return. _

_He escaped from the opera house through the back door and went towards Rukongai._

* * *

Scene 3

He stood left facing the mirror as he dressed. He never used mirrors in the last decade. After putting on the new cufflink from Doctor Ishida, he slowly turned to face the mirror.

The reddish spot on the right side on his face ran from the end of the arc of his brow down to his cheek. The scar was less than the size of his palm and it wasn't like he was disfigured unrecognizably. But it'd still make a passerby do a double take or lead an unintentional stranger to gasp.

A scar that served as a reminder of his incompetence... of the misery he brought to Orihime. The lost of her child, her blindness. After their reunion, he had got over these and moved on.... He had been running away for ten years… Now wasn't a time to run away anymore. Today was the most important day of his life.

But what he never told a single soul, the pain that plagued him most of all, was the guilt he carried with him the moment when he escaped from the blaze, saving himself without being able to save Sora.

Reunion with Orihime and marrying her was something he'd only dreamt about. However, it wasn't part of his plan he had all these years, nothing was going to stop him from executing his plan when the time arise.

He fell into a trance when he saw a smiling Orihime in the mirror, all dressed up in a long ivory gown. It hugged her figure and showed off her curves, exposing her creamy shoulders and slender arms, offering a peek at her cleavage. Her auburn hair was in a French knot secured with her blue flower hairpins, loose strands of wavy hair framed her angelic face.

He smiled and walked to his beautiful princess.

After their exchange of vows they had a simple celebration in a cozy Italian restaurant owned by a close friend of Kisuke and Yoruichi.

The tipsy blonde cousin was trying to get Ichigo drunk while giving him tips about what to do on a wedding night.

"If you give him anymore alcohol, he will be sleeping like a _pig_ on his wedding night," Yoruichi, dressed in emerald green little dress that matched the color of her husband's eyes, dragged the man by the collar to his seat.

"And that's the perfect example of how you will lose your freedom my little cousin!" Kisuke had everyone bursting out in laughter.

"Another word and you won't get to see what's under your favourite dress tonight." She whispered into his ears and had him silent like a puppy for the rest of the dinner.

Toushiro and Momo gave a speech full of blessings for the newly weds. It was followed by a performance by Chad, Rukia and Renji.

Hand in hand, Ichigo and Orihime were thoroughly enjoying the evening. Both felt so much gratitude to their friends for putting it together to celebrate their special day. For ten years, they had never smiled so much as they did now.

* * *

Scene 4

The white sheet was rumpled after their sweet love making session as husband and wife. With elbows propped on each side of her face, he stared down at his wife while trying to gather his breath.

"T-that was a-ma-zing, Ichi." She panted out.

He grinned arrogantly and leaned down to kiss her full on the lips.

"I know,"

She pulled him down to give him a hard kiss

"I love you so much Ichi."

Then he kissed and nibbled her neck.

"Love you too, Hime."

"If I could have five lifetimes I'd love you for those five lifetimes."

He kissed her fiercely on her lips, letting what she said sink in deep into his heart.

"Make love to me,"

"I already am,"

As her fingers traced the fine lines of his chiseled chest, his hand roamed her body from caressing her lovely mounds to her waist and finally resting on her hips. Then his lips traced the trail of his touch as he moved his body lower. His hands still on her hips, he worshipped her womanhood. He wanted more of her, all of her!

She arched her body to rub against him. Her fists bunched the bed sheets tightly while calling out sweet nothings to him. Soon it was her turn to return the favor as she urged him to straddled her head. She wanted more of him, all of him!

After losing count of the times they screamed their bliss and came down to heaven on earth, they finally called it a night. But what an amazing night it was, as they slowly drifted off to sleep with their fingers intertwined, their legs tangled.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

**bloodyrose1294 – **Thanks for taking your time out to R&R this during your exams. Thing I love about exams is that it will be over in no time =D hope yours went smoothly. I have a mental image of how it looks like and it will be described briefly and leave the rest to your imagination. (What a good excuse for my lack of ability to pen down the description. Hehehe.)

**X-Arteest – **I had to read through many times to ensure it wouldn't be too cute for a reunion as the fic is along the sadness and sorrow theme. And, you're right cos Ichigo is Ichigo, haha, like how he said 'cut off my arm and leg' to UluQ. That's so bull. Here, hecarried the guilt on his shoulder and tries to hide his inadequacies by running away yet using noble intentions as excuse.

**BlackRoseInc. - **Yays, thanks! I think it'd be nice to watch this on screen too because I wrote it in the style of a movie as I mentioned earlier, with black and white scenes, where the story moves in parallel scenes and sometimes simultaneously. Tearfest? Not that I want to make you cry but that would be an achievement actually =X

**Emuri – **I thought the reunion filled up most of the chapter which is very long already. I'm glad u like the forehead scene, I have a softspot for that too, which is why I like making Ichi & Hime do that. Yea baby, the fic is nearing its end just as all good things come to an end so thank you for sticking with me.

**missdramatikkkk –** Gosh take care from the cold and get well soon! *HUGS* WCBH part 2 will be out when this is done but nobody wants this fic to be done yet, no? Yes I read ch358, I could hear your happy fangirl squeal HAHA. But it was no surprise to me; Kubo's fights make me YAWN.

**jamminmarie65 – **heya, hehe don't worry =) the answer is No as you've probably noticed. I'd be a terrible writer if I left it hanging there my dear.

**Lady Natsume – **thanks for the review, I'd like to think it's Aww good, and nothing bad this time.

**Hibari08 – **Good thing you suspected and asked why she didn't go to the doctor, as you now know, it was a trick. Haha, if the scene were in the kitchen there'd be pans, but then Hime is blind and next to the pan is a knife! Yikes! I like Für Elise, it is awesome - For a little children's concert but definitely not opera house standard!

**DancerGrl16 –** I know which hallelujah chorus~ LOL. u didn't have to wait that long for this update. There is surgery but it's no guarantee of success, plus in the fic, technology wasn't that advanced yet.

**Azula Faith** – What a sweet & kind review for your senpai! Thanks. Lemme check out 'In My Arms' too!

**Raven-Raspera** – Thanks for the review and gosh u thought it was cute too? Honey, you totally read the signs right!

**Shigur3'** – Gah, and I'm flattered by you as always Shig-kun, thank u!! Hope u enjoy this update as well.

**Enelya87** – Hey, thanks sweets! Glad u like it. Every phantom fan knows that song! I used it in Chp 4 Scn 1 too!

_**Heh heh, told ya I was feeling chatty today! Btw, I know I'm awesome and gave TWO consecutive updates doesn't mean you only review on ONE chapter, ok? Or else… You Know What! (I'm gonna miss you guys for a week but when I'm back I'll have your reviews, ne?)**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is one of the last chapters *Gasp* Anyway this update is a tag to all of you to update your fics! Cos I need something to read while I hit writer's block!

Disclaimer: Still, I own Bleach not. But Kakashi Hatake is mine, but then so are L' & Byakuya =)

* * *

Chapter 12

Scene 1

"Good job everyone! Thanks!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Toushiro, along with his friends, the carpenter – Ikakku, and the painter – Yumichika, packed up for the day and left. Leaving Ichigo and Renji behind to check on the status of completion of the work.

Spending weeks that stretched into months with pure hard labour, the sowing of the seed was almost done. They could hardly wait till the fruit grows and eventually ripen. The renovation works was near midway, but there was still much to be accomplished in terms of marketing – getting people to perform and getting people to watch the performance. While, with the help of Chad's network, they had started advertising about the opera house in newspapers and magazines, in hope to draw attention to the long abandoned opera house.

As it was, it had been abandoned and rumored to be haunted by the ghost of Ichigo – who was, very much alive.

_Ichigo and Orihime had a very small wedding not only because they preferred it to be simple, or that they had only a handful of close friends; another unspoken but significant reason was to avoid gossip from the town folks._

_After all, anyone would be shock to see Ichigo again. His own cousin had cried like he'd seen a ghost. But thanks to his cousin and his wife, they were the ones dealing with questions from the curious town folks as they swarm to the Urahara Coffee Lounge to stick their noses in the topic of the week._

_There were clearly two dead bodies found that night of the fire, but due to the unrecognizable state of the bodies, their identities were deduced from the circumstances rather than biological proof. Ichigo's alibi was that he hid in Rukongai these ten long years. And since nobody from Sereitei Valley would willingly go to Rukongai, it was logical that they would not have crossed paths. And that led to futher queries about the identities of the dead bodies._

_Although Kisuke didn't mind that the sales revenue for that period almost doubled, his wife on the other hand, was irritated, to say the least._

Wiping the sweat off his forehead using his left forearm, Renji reached his right hand into his back pocket to withdraw a crumpled brown envelope.

"Argh, I almost forgot. Rukia wanted me to hand this letter to you."

Scowling slightly at the object now in his hand, Ichigo hurriedly tear off the envelope, revealing two rectangular strips of paper.

"So... What does it say?" the red haired tilted his head to steal a glance.

"It.. it's a c-cheque! The note says it's to contribute towards the renovation fund of La Palais."

"Wow!" Renji's eyes widened with excitement. "Hmmm… N.U.A.?"

"Huh?" the orange haired blinked in confusion.

"Look," Renji pointed to the small initial signed off at the back of the note, "Do you know anyone with those initials? Could it be a club name?"

Staring at the initials, Ichigo mumbled N.U.A a few times absentmindedly, while trying to recall anyone that would be interested in assisting them in the revamp. Although Sora Inoue had left his sister some money, it was slowly draining after supporting her for a decade. The mansion and the opera house were the major assets, but they had lack of funds to refurbish it.

"Something isn't right. I just know it." Ichigo muttered through gritted teeth.

Feeling a frown planting on his forehead, he quickly kept the letter.

"Renji... Don't tell Rukia about this. Knowing what a big mouth she has… I really don't want Orihime to worry."

* * *

Scene 2

His thoughts about the mysterious cheque was forgotten once he laid eyes on his beautiful wife. Nothing made him more content than coming home for a nice hot bath and sharing dinner with his beloved wife after a hard day of labor at the opera house. Especially what he and his beloved wife would do once they hit their bed.

"Orihi…..me…." he groaned as her hands roamed his skin freely. Her lips trailing kisses from his neck to his chest and down to his navel.

His eyes shot open as he felt enveloped in the warmth of his wife's skilled fingers. Clutching the sheets tightly in his fist, he had promised not to touch her while it was her turn, but how his hand itched to grab her jiggling large bosoms and cup her firm bottom.

He moaned and panted in pleasure as she picked up her pace. His burning desire for her never seem to mellow, in fact it went quite the opposite once they reunited. As he was about the reach his peak, he flipped her over.

"My turn,"

Crushing his lips to hers, his fingers rolled and pulled her dark pearls. Then he started kissing other parts of her luscious body.

"Ichi… Oh… Please…." She moaned impatiently, begging him for more.

He was immensely pleased by her equally deep passion for him and how wanton her body was reacting under his own.

Smiling at his prize, he pushed two fingers into her dripping folds, causing her to dig her fingers into his back while screaming his name.

Feeling her walls tightened, he replaced his fingers with his shaft to her opening and thrust home. Judging from the noises she was making, he knew how much she loved the way he sucked on her breasts hard and rough, which aroused him even further.

Their hips bucked together in a wild yet steady rhythm, both taking in everything the other could give.

"God, I love you Hime!" he picked up his speed as his entire being began to shudder towards release.

"I love you so much!" she pulled him deep as she released and soon felt his warm seeds filled her. "So much, Ichi."

They lay in each other's arms, basking in the aftermath of their love making as they gathered their breaths.

"Hime?" his eyes half closed.

"Yes, love?"

Hearing the long pause, she bit her lower lip in worry. With brows raised she reached her fingers to him.

Smiling as he captured her fingers, clutching them tight, as if to ensure she would never slip from his grasp.

"What if I told you there was a way to heal your eyes?"

"Ichi, I may not see but I have been up to date with the current affairs and global news. And I know there's no cure for blindness."

"But if there is a way will you agree to do it?" he held her hand tightly against his chest.

"The only way is if there were a donor, which is a miracle in itself… and even then the operation may not be successful."

"So, if there is a donor will you agree to do it?"

Shifting uncomfortably, her whisper was soft but clear.

"I haven't thought about that."

"Think about it."

"I may be blind but I don't blame anyone nor hold any grudges against my fate… everything happens for a reason… And I don't feel less of a person just because I'm blind." She caressed his cheeks with her thumb. "I can still live a happy life, as long as you're with me Ichi."

He sighed.

"I know… but will you promise me to think about the option?"

"Alright Ichi."

That made him release the breath he didn't know he was holding, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Good."

_Good. No matter what it takes, I'll let you see again. Even if it means…_

* * *

Scene 3

Was it karma that finally found him?

Now, confirmed by the doctor's diagnosis, he had less than three months to live. But as far as regrets were concerned, he had none. A decade ago he was given a second chance at life. He took it and lived it well.

After the master of the house die in the fire, the entire family migrated and not once made appearance in the country.

Other than the injury on his left leg, he was in one piece and led a well life. There was rivalry between his siblings over their father's will. They didn't speak a single word to each other since the day the inheritance was split. While, he had inherited most of his father's fortune and created his own business empire, minus his father's illegal ways. His siblings, on the other hand, misused the inheritance on alcohol and gambling. It wasn't long before they were left with nothing.

He then married a beautiful woman who loved him dearly. He thought he'd never love again, after his heart was broken ten years ago by a certain auburn haired beauty, but he was wrong.

They say you never realize how precious one is until it's gone, and they were right. A year ago, his wife left him. Although she was no longer breathing on the same place called earth as he, she left him a gift of love, a little darling that was snuggling in his arms.

The little darling was all that mattered to him. It was also the reason for his reluctance to join his late wife in another world before making sure the little darling would be taken care of. Before he parted, he had to make sure everything was well taken care of.

And the opportunity arose when he saw_ that_ newspaper article.

Oh yes, indeed it was time to make a trip to La Palais.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

Thank you all who supported this fic...

**BlackRoseInc. – thanks for the review it means so much to me, hope u like the update.**

**Shigur3' – lol the ever present orange juice, at least it's healthy.**

**Emuri – oops I did it again, if u noe what I mean**

**princess-myu – of cos I know what u want, hope u enjoy it.**

**jamminmarie65 – thanks! And to be honest, I can't wait to write WCBH update too **

**bloodyrose1294 – my spidey senses reader miss out on the cufflink from Ishida **

**Babiip – thanks for the double review I love u. Btw, update SWL *shakes fist. **

**Azula Faith - don't make sempai say it again hehe. **

**DancerGrl16 – ur getting better at guessing what's happening in my fics! **

**missdramatikkkk – I like to rewatch episode 141 confession scene too, I'm mad.**

**Garrett-Is-Mine. – r u back from convention? Hope u had fun!**

**X-Arteest - I did enjoy my trip very much thanks! **

**Raye Lynne - thanks for the helpful pointer. In my mind I thought the townsmen won't care. but hope u like what I added at the front. **

**Bullet2tm – here's the update, fast ne?**

**NiNjagirl02 – I'm glad to hear that, and hello my FLOL friend! **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: To all my dear readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach-where-everything-is-filler-to-me-except-Ichihime-moments.

* * *

Chapter 13

Scene 1

"Beautiful,"

Staring ever in awe at the rounded twins in his palms, he puts one dark stiff nipple into his mouth. Groaning as she wrapped one leg around his waist to grind their moist heat together. He continued ravishing her body, kissing every inch of her. Feeling every part... and memorizing every curve that he was already familiar with... Her gasps of pleasure and mewls sang him the highest praise, and he kissed a trail towards the valley of her glorious mounds.

"Ichi…. Please.." her fingers dug into his wild orange hair as his mouth left her bosoms, his every kiss and every touch left her wanting more.

"Patience my Hime," he planted a kiss on her forehead and gently stroked her cheeks.

_Let me savor this moment._

Right when she was about to scream, she felt him at where she wanted and needed him the most, but her body jerked in response.

"No! Ichi, don't!"

His tongue slipped between her thighs to taste her dampness. Squirming and twisting, her face flushed a deep crimson in embarrassment. She had never let him do this to her before, love making was always the more traditional sacred intercourse. Pleasure came crashing down on her veins like a waterfall.

"I'm here… it's alright my love,"

Orihime closed her eyes tight, focusing on the sensations that washed over her body. She would let him do whatever he pleased, she trusted him completely, knowing that she was safe with him; and that he would do anything to please her. Murmuring her beloved husband's name as he brought her closer and closer to her release, her fingers twisted tightly in his hair.

He gloried in the moment, tasting her sweet juice filled his mouth. Pride swelling as he knew that he was the only one who could bring her to the climax of pleasure. The throbbing from his manhood sent an aching signal that he can't wait any longer. God, he desperately needed her. Sinking into her as he gave in to his desires and to her pleas, united as one. Burying himself fully inside her, they were brought to their own paradise of utmost intimacy.

Fingers intertwined as they slowly made love, he stared down at the woman he loved since more than a decade ago. He didn't want to take his eyes off his beautiful wife, whose face was painted with ecstasy and bliss as incoherent praises spilled from her lips.

Both her legs wrapped around his waist to allow deeper penetration, his vision going white with each faithful thrust. Yet he never closed his eyes for more than one single second, as her body moved with his, her sweet lips moaned his name over and over.

"Mmh... So close Ichi!"

"Cum baby, cum for me!"

After a final deep thrust, their bodies trembled in violent release, leaving them panting in each other's arms.

She quickly fell asleep, one leg draped over his, her slim arm around his waist, her head lying on his chest. He was surprised at how easy she got tired the past week, a few times he caught her yawning over breakfast, and Rukia told him she had been having headaches. He had offered to bring her to see Dr. Ishida but she refused, assuring him that she was fit as a fiddle and he was the one over-reacting. He mentally made a note to ask Ishida to do a thorough check up for her tomorrow, during her appointment regarding the surgery.

"Love you Ichi."

A smile tug his lips when he realized she was talking in her sleep. Tightening his grip around her, he rubbed his cheek tenderly on the crown of her auburn head.

"I love you forever Orihime, don't you ever forget."

* * *

Scene 2

Fidgetting her fingers nervously in Dr. Ishida's clinic, Orihime awaited for the doctor's report with Rukia's company as Ichigo and Renji had to meet a contractor today. Once the final touch up works was completed, La Palais would reopen. Chad managed to pull some strings and secured the first performance troop would be the team from London for The Phantom of the Opera musical. Advertising works had already kick start.

_"Orihime! We have a donor! the surgeon Dr. Unohana will to be in town next week so we don't have to travel abroad for your surgery."_

_"Really? Is that true Ichi?" _

_"Yes! Ain't that great news?"_

_Ichigo planted a kiss on her forehead._

_"That's wonderful Ichi."_

_"But first, you need to see Dr. Ishida for a thorough check up."_

_"But I'm fine-"_

_"No buts, soon you'll be able to see all this, my love. La Palais has been re-painted. It looks magnificent. Believe me."_

_"I don't have to see to believe you. I know you did a great job. Sora-nii will be so proud."_

Turns out, Orihime was more than fine. She was healthy and fit and positively glowing after Dr. Ishida confirmed his report. The auburn haired woman hummed a happy tune as she beamed from ear to ear, walking hand in hand with her caretaker. Her caretaker said that they must celebrate, as she eyed Le Patiserrie that served Sereitei's most heavenly chocolate puffs right across the street from the clinic.

"Arh my purse! Silly me… either the little blue men stole my purse...."

"Or you forgot your purse because you were too excited to go back and tell Ichigo about the good news! I have money, the puff is my treat!" Rukia declared triumphantly when Orihime agreed to let her buy the puffs.

"I'll go get it from Dr. Ishida. I'll wait for you here, alright?" the auburn girl beamed.

Making her way up to the clinic, a smile tug on Orihime's lips as she overheard the familiar voice of her beloved husband. Raising her brows the next second, she wondered - _what is Ichigo doing here?_

* * *

Scene 3

"I think you should take this opportunity to tell her the truth." When the doctor saw the man's scowl deepened as he made no attempt to respond, he continued. "There's no way Dr. Unohana would do it without her consent."

"What?" Ichigo glared.

"Rules are rules Kurosaki." the doctor remained calm and relaxed.

"But as long as the donor consents!" jumping up from the sofa, Ichigo retorted.

"Do you think it'll make her happy? She's only happy when she's with you."

Impatiently, Ichigo paced forwards and backwards before 's desk. Giving a low growl, Ichigo sent a punch to the metal drawers by the wall. _There has got to be a way!_

"She seems so happy and content. I've never seen a smile quite as bright as that of your wife's when I broke the news to her."

"So she is happy that there is a donor?" Ichigo argued.

"No Kurosaki." Dr. Ishida pushed the rimmed of his glasses up and cleared his throat. "But congratulations, you're going to a father."

A long silence closed the gap between the two men in the doctor's office.

"I... I'm going to be a... a fa-" His amber eyes widened as a goofy smile slowly plastered itself on his face, overshadowing the scowl that was previously present, joy bursting from his core.

Ichigo did not have time to recover from his shock and his happiness as his head spun towards the familiar voice coming from outside the clinic. Fear swept over him as he heard Rukia's horrific scream.

* * *

Scene 4

_So that was his noble plan? First he left me for ten long years. Now he's back and decides what to do with my life! How could he?_

Silent tears washed her cheeks as she moved out of the clinic's main door, feeling numb.

"_That doesn't mean she should remain blind! Don't act like you know my wife! I can and I will make the decision for her! She will have my eyes."_

Her bottom lip started to quiver as she tried to control her sobbing. She wrapped her arms around her torso, refraining her body from shaking involuntarily. Stepping onto the streets, she tripped on a pebble, but was caught in a pair of arms. Backing away from his grip quickly, she bowed to the man who had caught her fall.

"We meet again... girl."

The cold soft voice sent shivers down her spine as her eyes widened in disbelief. Images of the past flashed through her mind.

"Y-you…?"

But she didn't have the chance to complete her line as she fainted and collapsed once again into his arms.

* * *

Scene 5

"ORIHIME!"

Rukia screamed in horror as she watch her lady being carried by a stranger and into a carriage. The stranger froze at the scream but quickly got into the carriage. Cold fear washed over Rukia, and she started to run towards to the already moving carriage.

"Hey! Let her go! No! Orihime!"

Desperately, Rukia ran and ran, dropping her bag of freshly baked puffs on the ground. But the distance between herself and carriage only grew wider and wider by the second. Finally, the carriage was out of sight. Rukia knelt on the floor, defeated. But not long before the presence of another pair of footsteps dashed to her side.

"Rukia!" Ichigo clutched her small frame by her shoulders and shook her. "Where's my Hime? What happened? Damnit say something!"

"I-chi-go..." she felt his fingers digging into her flesh. "Orihime went back to the clinic to get… and I was across the streets… when she appeared she was crying.. then there was... man… fainted and he took her… I'm sorry Ichigo!"

Ichigo's arms fell limblessly from Rukia's shoulders to his sides as her sobbed words echoed through his mind. Finding it hard to breathe at the thought that his beloved had been taken away. As if a dark force went right through him... he felt nothing but emptiness, like there was a hollow in his chest.

_It can't be! He had to find her! But how? He would kill whoever the bastard was that took his wife!_

She must have been upset after overhearing his conversation with Dr. Ishida. But now that she's _gone_, that thought sent his knees weak as he knelt onto the ground instantly. Then he shouted as he punched his fist relentlessly onto the pebble ground.

"Orihime... Orihime... Orihime..."

Was it _deja vu_? The familiar pangs of failure ran through his soul, utterly despising himself for failing to protect her once again.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out (16.06.09)_

* * *

to my awesome reviewers that never fail to make my day ~ i hope u're all doing well, and most of all, hope u enjoyed this! i especially love the lemon, it was pure love!

**beloved BlackRoseInc . bloodyrose1294 . Raye Lynne . Wolfy-chan08 . Garrett-Is-Mine . missdramatikkkk . princess-myu . Bullet2tm . Emuri . Babiip . jamminmarie65 . Enelya87 . Raven-Raspera . Hibari08 . x-Arteest . zodious .**

**THANK YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

Author's song choice: The Point of No Return & Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer from The Phantom of the Opera. Anyone noticed my avatar - The Phantom of Los Noches? (not done by me)

Disclaimer: After all, I don't own Bleach nor Phantom.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Finale**

Scene 1

_Orihime… Please forgive me..._

He had been so dwelled on giving her his sight all these years, the sight that, but for him, would not have been lost. But what would his wife that he had vowed to protect, love, cherish, through sickness and healthy think when she overheard his conversation with Dr. Ishida?

He'd be damned if she thought he was tired of looking after her. He had made a decision without consulting her when they were supposed to be a team of man and wife. Not only that, but the implication of giving her his eyes… How is he ever going to protect and care for her? He was already doing a damn shitty job as it is.

_That sick bastard!_

He cursed through clenched teeth as he hurried to the address scribbled on a piece of paper. Each second he took was an additional second he exposed his wife to danger. Promising himself that there'd be murder if that sick bastard even dared to touch a strand of his wife's hair, he ran.

_Please be alright my love… Please!_

* * *

Scene 2

Her auburn mane cascaded on the white fluffy pillow, her pretty features complemented by the porcelain smooth skin, her long lashes that fluttered ever so lightly fanned her cheeks, she was a true definition of sleeping beauty.

With one hand in the pocket of his white pants, he watched her with green emotionless eyes. His own heart was failing him and left him with barely three months to live. Was it time he received her heart? After all, this woman took his heart a decade ago. Is it too much to ask for a fair trade?

Staring at her blouse where the top button was undone, he reached to her exposed neck and gently stroked her milky skin, before slowly reaching down lower to the shinny gold chain, lightly tugging it out of her blouse.

.

_"Uluqiorra-kun." the young auburn haired girl, barely 16, smiled as she hopped towards him._

_"Orihime-chan. This is for you." the black haired gentleman, mature at 21, dressed prim and properly in a suit._

_"It's beautiful! But..." her grey eyes shone in surprise at the gold heart shaped locket presented to her._

_"I want you to have - my heart." his firm words made the girl blushed profusely._

_No doubt, he was aware of an uninvited guest watching them intently while trying but failing to hide behind the tree. The foolish orange haired boy was probably interested in the girl who stood in front of him, speechless as she bit her lower lip, her gaze downcast._

_It didn't matter, his dad would made arrangements with Sora Inoue for them to wed. At that moment, he smirked at the orange boy, feeling sorry for him. But the sooner the better for the young boy to wake up from his dream and face reality._

_"I will come to officially ask for your hand in marriage in three months'."_

_He could have sworn the air became dark and oppressive from the glare the orange haired boy was giving him, while the girl stood awkward in silence before him. But it didn't matter. She would soon be his wife. His family had everything. The orange haired boy had nothing. _

_But half a year later he realised that he had miscalculated. His equation did not factor in that she later fell deeply and irrevocably in love with the orange haired boy, or that she had gave herself to the boy, or that she was pregnant with his child, or that Sora would cancel their wedding. Minus all those facts, she could have been his wife instead. _

_._

Slowly her eyes parted open, and she quickly pushed herself up on the cushiony bed.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?"

"Why are you… wearing this?"

.

_Under the romantic moonlight, the two secret lovers stood before the fountain. _

_Hot kisses found their way to the exposed swell of her generous bosom as he tried his best to tug the pink dress lower. She arched her back into his form, offering more of herself. Furrowing her brows as her eyes slowly opened, she stared in confusion at the boy._

_His fist clenched at his sides as he glared at the spot between her breasts, where under the moonlight, an offensive shinny object rested._

"_Have you… Do you feel anything for that man?" he grabbed the locket, pulling her closer to him._

"_What are you talking about?" biting her lip as she lowered her gaze to the gold locket, she realized she shouldn't have worn it. _

_No, she should have returned it to Uluqiorra-san. But before she explained further, Ichigo backed away from her, releasing the locket as if he was burnt. His shoulders tensed as he breathed heavily. _

"_Ichi…"_

_She took a step forward and encircled her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his back. Reluctantly, but firmly, he pushed her arms away to break the contact._

"_I won't stop you if you want t-"_

"_Ichi.. please.. You're the one I love!" she pulled the necklace over her head, shaking her hair off the chain and hurried to stand in front of him._

"_If it makes you unhappy, I'll throw it away!" without a blink of an eye, she turned and tossed the gold necklace into the fountain._

_Before she knew it, he dashed into the fountain and started fishing for the gold necklace. The romantic moonlight in this case wasn't helping. By the time he found the necklace, he was all wet like a drenched rat. His old brown shirt clung to his body like a second skin._

_Opening the locket, his amber eyes widened at the sight of the familiar five words in cursive engravings. _

"_Confused between following the path set for me and the other path my heart aches for… That night I took a closer look and saw the words 'if I were the rain' in the locket he gave me... and got inspired."_

"_If I were the rain, would I be able to bind the hearts of two together?" Ichigo whispered the poem that she shared with him._

_Orihime nodded when he looked into her eyes._

"_In a way, his locket gave me the courage to choose my own path... and two the hearts I want to bind… is yours and mine."_

_Ichigo felt bewildered at his own jealous fit. He loved her and he trusted her. But his insecurities about himself got the better of him. She was a shining star with bright future, beautiful as an goddess, she could have any man she wanted. She could have a man like Uluqiorra Aizen. But she chose him - the penniless orphan aspiring to be a composer. _

_He took the necklace, stood behind her and wore it for her._

_"I'm sorry Hime, I-" his sentence was interrupted as she turned around to kiss him softly on the lips._

.

"Hn. How ironic."

"I'm sorry about what happened, Uluqiorra-san." Her sincere voice took him by surprise.

"Does this mean you owe me one?" His lips tugged upwards.

"What do you want fr-"

"I have heart cancer. What if I said I wanted your heart?"

Orihime swallowed thickly as she pondered his question.

"Are you afraid of me girl?"

"No. I'm not scared. "

* * *

Scene 3

Fierce pounding on the door startled the trio in the room.

"_ORIHIME!"_

"Girl, I think… We have a guest." Uluqiorra smirked.

"Ichigo?" Orihime's head turned to the direction of her husband's voice and the loud banging on the door.

"_PLEASE LET ME SEE HER! ORIHIME!"_

"Your lover makes a compassionate plea." Closing the bedroom door as Uluqiorra stepped out, he limped through the living room of the suite till he stood before the door.

Slowly, he opened the main door, meeting the panic worn amber eyes with his calm green ones.

"I had rather hope that you would come."

"Uluqiorra. I should have known it was you. Where is she? Do what you like to me, but free her!!"

"Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay, for the sins that are yours?" Uluqiorra's cold eyes continued to stare at him.

"Please let me see her!" Ichigo begged desperately.

But he was caught off guard when Uluqiorra stepped aside and led him into the suite, pointing to the direction of the bedroom.

"Be my guest Sir."

Wasting no time, Ichigo dashed into the room.

"Orihime, are you alright?"

Letting out a breath of relief the very second he saw that his wife was unharmed. But his relief didn't last till the next second, taken aback, he was completely dumbfounded by the sight before him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime gave him a smile, a smile that told him that she was alright.

"It-tsy-goo?"

"W-who's t-that little br-?" Ichigo frowned at the giggling green haired toddler nesting on his wife's bosoms, clutching tightly onto the older woman's neck.

"I don't believe that's the way you should address the generous donor to La Palais."

Uluqiorra appeared right beside Ichigo, his silent footsteps never fail to amaze.

"Meet Neliel Uluqiorra Aizen."

* * *

Scene 4

On the grand opening week of La Palais... While the crowd clapped and cheered in the opera house after a spectacular orchestra performance yet, the solemn mood in the hospital was quite the contrary.

"I love you."

"Papa?"

"Be good for me and your mama."

The black haired man gave his most priced possession a long hard kiss on her forehead before nodding to his once arch rival, now his most trusted friend.

It broke Ichigo's heart to have to tear Neliel's death grip away from Uluqiorra. But it was long decided – the point of return. Uluqiorra had gave a substantial part of his will to fund La Palais and the rest to support Neliel. In return, he received Ichigo's word to protect and love her as if she was his own child. Alas, he was ready to go.

Ichigo cradled the silently sobbing toddler who seemingly understood what was happening, and left the ward, leaving his wife and Uluqiorra for one private final moment.

Orihime gave him the brightest smile she could as she sat close to him. It was a moment they both forget and forgive the past, the hurt and the lost of their loved ones, understanding and accepting each other the way they are.

"You promised me your heart."

"I did. And I will love her with all my heart."

He took a last glance of her beautiful face and reached his hand to her.

"Thank you Orihime."

"You are a good man, Uluqiorra. I should thank you instead."

"It's time."

Feeling his hand near her face, she reached hers to him. But his hand fell lifelessly onto the white sheets, along with her silent tears.

* * *

Scene 5

Five years had past since La Palais reopened, and the opera house was reliving its glorious days once more.

"Please stop fighting!"

A dark raven haired girl who had two pigtails stood behind a girl with strawberry blonde waves that ended above her tiny shoulders. They stared at the red haired boy wrestling with the silver haired boy on the sand.

"Oni-chan! I'm going to tell…" the raven haired girl spoke softly but clearly.

The red haired boy frowned the minute his twin sister used that threat. He knew his red-haired old man and raven haired mom would beat him to a pulp if they heard about the fight.

"I know, let's play a new game." the strawberry blonde girl jumped as she exclaimed.

"The last to reach my Nee-san is the loser. On the count of one-" She winked to Jinta and Ururu and the three sped off while she yelled. "Two-three!"

"Not fair! Just you wait!" the silver haired boy grinned a fox like smile before running towards them.

"Nee-san" the strawberry blonde girl yelped as she turned towards the playground where her sister playing on the swing.

Hearing her little sister's calling, she gave a quick peck to the golden heart locket necklace that contained her parent's black and white picture before shutting it close.

Smiling as her one-year-younger-sister and the Abarai twins, who were all panting heavily, reached the swing. Being the eldest, she got off her swing and offered it to the two younger girls, motioning for them to take the swings.

"GOTCHA!"

Before they knew it, the son of Uncle Toushiro and Aunt Momo lunged himself on her strawberry blonde sister, his arms around her form.

"Let me go!" she pouted (a trait she learned from her mother) when she heard her green haired elder sister laughing at her instead of helping her.

"Nuh uh. I caught you. So I get the swing, and you have to push me."

"Gin-kun! If you don't let me go, I'm gonna kiss you."

At this, Jinta rolled on the floor laughing, while Ururu who took a seat on the swing giggled along.

"Wait!"

As the girl lean forwards to him, the boy whose natural complexion was fair as daylight now spotted pink, he let go off the girl quickly, but not quick enough as she planted a firm kiss on his cheek.

"Eww! That was gro-"

"Come on be a gentleman Gin, give Ran a push." Neliel cleared her throat and stared at the boy. Being the eldest of the pack, everyone always listened to the big sister.

The blushing little boy complied as he sighed in defeat as he moved behind the clapping girl (a trait she learned from her mother) who had claimed the empty swing.

.

Standing by the kindergarden, Orihime laughed at the scene she had just witnessed. Smiling when she felt a hand encircled with hers, she turned her green eyes to her husband.

"They're growing up so fast. Especially Neliel, she's so mature. That Rangiku is so playful."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna have a hard time chasing off the boys in 10 years' time." He shook his head while his wife chuckled.

"We're so blessed aren't we, Ichi?"

"Yeah, we are. Seems like everything happened for a reason. Thank God the surgery went well. Ouch!" he winced at his wife's elbow that connected with his ribs.

"Hime, what was that for?"

"I haven't punished you for actually thinking of leaving me and our child behind with your eyes." But her hands quickly rubbed the spot where she hit him, soothing him albeit how light her attack was.

"I'm sorry for being stupid. You can punish me later…" his dark eyes conveyed his desires as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"What about the kids?" her green eyes turned hazy as she parted her lips to receive his hot hard kiss.

"Let's dump them at Renji and Rukia's… they can play with their kids." He panted breathlessly.

.

Finally, they were whole.

_

* * *

_

_The End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out._

_(21.06.09)_

_P.S. In case you're wondering about the gold locket - it was mentioned in Chapter 9 Scene 3. I might do a bonus chapter, depending on reviews. I thought they look perfect for the roles - Rangiku is the daughter of IchiHime, Gin the son of HitsuHina, and Jinta & Ururu the twins of Renkia._

_But I guess most of you are delighted to know that I will start on WCBH II next; or HH since the reviews per hit beat WCBH by a mile._

_P.P.S. For the hundredth time, what's up with people stilll writing one-sided IchiHime fics, posting them as Ichigo and Inoue and wrapped it up with a IchiRuki ending? Ichihime is a fantasy but IchiRuki is a sick delusion. *Blitch-bitch-slap-attack*. So my dear readers, beware!_

_Tip: Click on author's profile to be sure you're not reading more than what you asked for._

* * *

This is the last lap of our wonderful journey, this fic has been a joy to write and I'm very proud of it. Thank you all for sticking with me.

My gratitude goes to everyone who favourited the fic and especially those who ever took (and those who will take) the effort to review the fic, it always makes my day!

Last but not least, I dedicate this with love to:

**Enelya87. Lyhime. Raye Lynne. BlackRoseInc. Emuri. jamminmarie65. bloodyrose1294. DancerGrl16. x-Arteest. princess-myu. Wolfy-chan08. missdramatikkkk. zodious. Bullet2tm.**


End file.
